Aishiteru banzai!
by tavis-rock
Summary: Nishikino Maki tras la formación de M's se a dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Nico, pero muchas dificultades se le bienen ensima, entre ellas el no ser capas de tomar sus deciciones pero no descarta la idea de que Nozomi la miembro espiritual de M's le ayudara en el transcurso y le confesara que no es la unica enamorada entre los miembros de M's
1. Chapter 1

Aishiteru banzai

**bueno gente llevo escribiendo esto desde el primer dia de enero y espero le guste**

**los personajes de love live no me pertenesen por que soy pobre :( la historia estara narrada mayormente desde el punto de vista de Maki, todas tendras un pequeño fragmento donde narraran un punto de vista propio, cave avisarles que el ultimo punto de vista sera el de nico para dar a conocer el final :3**

* * *

Ya había pasado unos meses de que nos formamos como M's siendo 9 integrantes, la verdad es bastante agradable estar con todas aunque mi manera de actuar sea fría y desinteresada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero estoy segura que todas saben de alguna manera que las quiero y apresio bastante, honoka es agradable llena de energía sin mencionar que es muy buen líder sin que ella lo sepa, tampoco es muy ágil, Umi es madura, inteligente aunque algo timida y muy sensible además mi compañera de composición, la e llegado a apresiar, Kotori es amable y hospitalaria, algo hasi como la madre del grupo, suele seguirle la corriente en sus tonteras a Honoka , Eri es madura inteligente e in dependiente suele animarnos mucho, aunque también tiene sus momentos de flojear muy escasos por cierto. Nozomi aunque suele ser una pervertida… y baya que si , es la voz de la razón la mayor parte del tiempo, adivina toda y cada una de nuestras acciones pero siempre trata de hacer lo correcto y lo mejor para todas. Rin siempre cariñosa sin llegar a ser pesada…..bueno aunque en ocaciones se llega a llevar un buen golpe por impertinente pero es en extremo sincera eso es único en ella. Hanayo ,audaz raramente una amable soñadora con un buen aura , estar rodeada de tantas personas hasi es agradable ….pero…. en cada grupo no puede faltar la molestia de las molestias, si…. Me refiero a esa pelinegra irritante….asi es Nico, que por alguna razón llego a desear haorcarla de verdad, no entiendo como alguien como ella llego a ser parte de M's y peor aun que me toque ser su acompañante en cada momento y oportunidad que se de, últimamente Rin y Hanayo son compañeras sin mencionar que también son las mejores amigas, honoka y kotori ni se diga an incluido bastante a nozomi en su circulo incluso Eri y Umi an sido bastante apegadas desde que las de tercero se unieron dejándonos de lado a Nico y a mi, oviamente no queda de otra que resignarme a ser su compañera, es tan…. *suspiro

Pero saben… eso no es lo peor de todo, la peor cosa es que….apesar de que la mayoría del tiempo peleamos y competimos, a pesar de cómo es nico…yo Maki Nishikino extrañamente e increíblemente….. me e enamorado de ella,….. ¿!que? nisiquiera yo se como llego a pasar, después de pensar que era mi fuente de inspiración por alguna extraña razón para cuando componía canciones, obiamente lo nege al principio, como cualquier persona normal pero al verla con nozomi y sentir celos del continuo contacto que tenían me hizo pensar las cosas un poco mas detenida mente….saben cuando me convensi que de verdad me enamore de ella?, es algo ridículo pero hasi fue …..asi es….. cuando la retuve de agredir a Honoka con el problema de su renuncia

Incluzo estar en momentos tan tenzos pude tocar su espelta figura y olfatear ese aroma tan dulce y propio de ella, lo se sueno como una lolicon pero no es hasi, de cualquier manera no puedo negar mis sentimientos una vez que acepte sentirme hasi, tengo miedo de un dia perder el control

Pero incluso si es hasi no me queda de otra que amarla en silencio, no puedo hacer mas de cualquier manera que una chica ame a otra es desagradable para esta maldita sociedad

-hey maki-chan ya terminaron las clases!- me decía hanayo sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras rin tocaba mis hombros

-es hora de ensayar maki-chan Nya!- tan entusiasmada como siempre

-ya escuche ya escuche-decia sin mucho animo recojiendo mis cosas para disponernos a salir, nosotras el trio de 1er año Koizumi Hanayo, Hoshizora Rin y yo Nishikino Maki las 3 de 15 años de edad, mientras caminábamos en el pasillo nos encontramos al trio de segundo y fundadoras de M's Kosaka Honoka, Izumi Kotori y Sonoda Umi las 3 de 16 años de edad y al subir por las escaleras directo al tejado donde practicábamos nos encontramos al trio de 3er año Tojou Nozomi, Ayase Eri y mi tan odiada y la vez tan amada Yazawa Nico de 17 años de edad, juntas formamos uno de los grupos de school Idols mas conocidos M's (muse), yo solia clasificarnos de la siguiente manera, hanayo, kotori y nozomi eran el trio tranquilo, rin, honoka y nico eran el trio escandaloso y por ultimo umi, eri y yo somos el trio serio de esta manera siempre nos dividíamos para organizar los ensayos finalmente Eri nos llamaba

-bien chicas fórmense que vamos a calentar y como ya saben el calentamiento conmigo es duro-

Todas nos alistamos y calentamos, prosiguió el ensayo todo fue bien, realmente genial diría yo, teníamos planeado dar un consierto pronto y queríamos tener una canción lista.

-Maki que tal bas con la nueva canción?- preguntaba Umi

-Bien la tengo lista y que tal bas con la letra?- esta vez preguntaba yo pero como era de esperarse umi comenso a apenarse.

-bien pero…- lo de siempre , le avergonzaba mostrarnos lo que escribia.

-anda Umi-chan quiero leerla!- decía tan entusiasta Honoka pero de igual manera Umi se nego como de costumbre pero nuestra arma secreta siempre era nada mas y nada menos que Eri.

-anda Umi, yo también quiero ver lo que escribiste- decía la Rusa a la morena y esta accedió con…un…. Sonrojo? Em bueno que mas da.

-wonderful rush?... es buena y con la melodía de maki estoy segura que dara muy buena vibra-finalizaba dedicándole una sonrisa a Umi.

-quien dirigirá esta canción?-esta vez hablo nozomi, todas nos miramos entre si pero nadie dijo nada… hasta que…..

-mou, que se le ba a hacer?-decia nico como solo ella misma trata de tomar inútilmente el cargo y como se esperaba nadie la escucho.

-quiene competir de nuevo, Nya!- decía rin sin siquiera esperar respuesta, tomo de la mano a honoka y eri, eventualmente las lideres y se las llevo corriendo animadamente, no quedo de otra mas que ir.

-uf de nuevo a perder el tiempo?-desia yo sin mucho animo, pero sentí que alguien sujeto con suavidad mi brazo.

-nos vamos maki-chan?-me decía Nico de una manera que siempre he amado tanto.

-cielos….. que se le va a hacer?- decía suspirando y dedicándole una sonrisa a mi tan amada y a la vez odiada Nico, la chica que causa mis suspiros.


	2. Chapter 2

que molestia pero Bueno despues de tanta batalla adivinen quien gano? Hasi es Kotori yo en Segundo lugar sere su apoyo junto al tercer lugar y adivinen quien fue tercera?...si Nico como demonios es que siempre terminamos juntas? Pero Bueno no es problema para mi.

-bien chicas entonces hasi sera Kotori sera centro, Maki y Nico seran su apoyo-decia eri a todas antes de retirarnos a casa.

-claro esfuerzense mucho chicas- Honoka nos dava animos a las tres.

-seguro me boy a casa tengo que ir a ayudar a mi padre en el hospital, adios chicas- desia a todas y me despedia dirigiendome al hospital de mi familia.

Cuando volvi a casa tome una ducha y me dispuse a dormer, mañana habia ensayo antes de clases en el templo y no queria estar con sueño en la practica.

A la mañana siguiente me aliste para la escuela y me dirigi al templo, al parecer era la primera en llegar hasi que me puse mis audifonos y escucharia musica en lo que las demas llegavan.

Despues de 4 minutos senti una respiracion tibia por la espalda, al bolverme bruscamente me tope con unos hermosos ojos carmesi mirandome con algo de burla y travesura a la vez.

-baya veo que por primera vez llegas temprano- le decia a Nico quien seguia cerca de mi rostro con esa Mirada.

-que grosera…. Esperaba algo hasi como ''que Bueno que ayas llegado Nico-chan''- decia Nico sin moverse ni un momento de aquella sercania a mi, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, asi que me volvi mi rostro hasia mi celular

-seguro como sea- tipicos comentarios mios para evadir mi incomodidad.

-que escuchas maki-chan?- seguia hai molestandome, yo la mire y le ofresi mi auricular sin mirarla.

-que imprudente eres- fue lo unico que le dije cuando reproduje aquella melodia, ella escucho y despues me miro con algo de ironia.

-que musica tan aburrida Maki-chan eso es lo que te gusta escuchar?- desia esa tonta, pero Bueno imagine que diria eso.

-si claro yo soy la unica rara que escucha musica clasica y jazz- desia en defense, ella solo rio.

-bueno toda esa musica se me hace algo aburrida, pero ago una exepcion…contigo al escucharte tocar el piano, podria escucharte todo el dia. Desia ella, su comentario me causo rubor en gran manera y oviamente estoy segura que ella lo noto.

-oye estas roja….. te sientes bien?- me preguntaba lo cual me ponia peor y que siguiera serca de mi no ayudaba mucho.

-estoy bien… cielos, haz escuchado hablar sobre el espasio vital?- ella me miro callada un momento y despues reacciono volteando su rostro hasia otro lado.

-disculpa… es que….-no termino de decir nada cuando escuchamos la voz de alguien familiar a nuestras espaldas.

-hey! Que hacen tan juntitas tortolitas?- era Nozomi hasiendo comentarios inesesarios y venia en compañia de Eri.

-Callate Nozomi!- decia con algo de vergueza Nico yo sin embargo no dije nada.

-parece que hubo un percanse en la escuela y suspendieron clases el dia de hoy, como es Viernes me preguntaba si les gustaria salir por hai juntas?- nos preguntaba La rusa con una sonrisa.

-como gusten, pero hay que esperar a las demas- desia yo sonreindole a la rubia, las demas no tardaron en llegar, ya todas hai Eri les comento lo que queria hacer.

-genial…. Pero a donde iremos?- preguntaba Kotori.

-que les parece si vamos por algo de comer?- preguntaba esta vez Rin.

-NO!... Nico-chan tiene la tendencia a robar la comida de los demas mientras los espia- decia Honoka en broma lo cual nos causo gracia a todas y ella no tardo en replica.

-ya te dije que lo sentia deacuerdo?- amo esa cara de replica, pero aun no sabiamos que hacer.

-que les parece si vamos a mi casa? Talvez encontremos que hacer- les ofrecia a las chicas mi hogar al final todas terminaron por aceptar y nos dirigimos enseguida hasia mi casa.

-sientanse como en casa chicas- les dava libertad de acomodarse, admeas mis padres no estarian en casa por un viaje pore so tambien le havian dado el dia libre a los mucho que hacer, jugamos videojuegos,contamos historias e incluso practicamos pero Bueno oviamente no duraria mucho mantener a las chicas entretenidas hasi que comenzamos a aburrirnos.

-Hey! Que les parese si jugamos verdad o reto? Nya!- decia rin muy animada y por desgracia levantando el animo de las demas por su idea, al final terminamos accediendo.

-Bien… Honoka-chan verdad o reto?-Rin era la primera en preguntar

-reto!-enseguida respondio Honoka alegremente.

-Bien te reto a cantar start dash…mientras haces flecciones- decia orgullosa de su reto rin, Honoka cumplio su reto, que por sierto estaba bastante desafinada pero en fin lo cumplio y eso era todo.

-Bien…. Kotori-chan verdad o Reto?- esta vez le tocaba a Honoka preguntar.

-verdad- decia Koroti en respuesta, Honoka puso cara maliciosa y prosiguio a preguntar.

-bien sin mentir…. Cual es tu mas baja calificacion en una prueva?-preguntaba igual de maliciosa que antes Honoka, la ojimiel lo penso un momento y respondio feliz.

-creo que fueron 64 puntos en el primer año-decia Kotori alegre, Honoka quedo incredula… tecnicamente esa no es una calificacion tan baja pero en fin, era turno de Kotori preguntar.

-Bien Nozomi-chan veerdad o reto?-preguntaba a Nozomi, ella como acostumbraba respondio alegre.

-Verdad- fue la decicion de Nozomi y Kotori empezo con un tema que no queria tocar, almenos yo.

-ya diste tu primer beso? Y si es hasi con quien- Nozomi segue sonriendo y lo penso por un momento.

-no se si cuente, pero un dia iva corriendo hasia la sala del consejo y choque con Ericchi, cara con cara-desia sin verguenza alguna, al contrario de Eri quien se sonrojo de golpe.

-E…. entonses fue con Eri?-se escuchava la voz de Umi con un poco de seriedad y molestia, pero….. porque?

-bien mi turno…..Maki-chan verdad o reto?- Nozomi me eligio, diablos, bueno no hay de otra, lo pense un poco Nozomi es bastante astute y no quiero que me pregunte nada indecoroso hasi que…..

-reto…-respondi esperando no arrepentirme de mi decision, pero Nozomi me dio una Mirada malisiosa.

-bien te reto a que le des un beso en la mejilla a Nicocchi- me sentensiava esa chica pervertida en fin no havia de otra, mire a Nico quien señalava su mejilla y me miraba burlescamente.

-anda Maki-chan tiene la oportunidad de besar a la super Idol Nico-nii, aprovecha- sus comentarios no ayudaban en nada y me avergonzaban mucho pero sin pensarlo, la tome desprevenida y lo hice bastante rápido , lo cual hizo ver un sonrojo bastante notorio de mi parte y nozomi solo rio.

-voy por agua a la cosina- me levante sin mirar a las chicas y me fui a la cosina super avergonzada a relajarme un poco, de repente alguien entro, esa persona era Nozomi.

-porque hiciste eso Nozomi?-le preguntaba a la culpable de mi sonrojo anterior, ella solo se rio y se recargo en la pared.

-me vas a decir que no querias hacerlo?-preguntaba, diablos realmente esta chica es vidente, realmente quería hacerlo pero mi timides me desia que no lo hiciera, solo desbie la mirada y no respondi.

-Maki-chan por que no le cuentas tus sentimientos a Nicocchi?-me preguntaba ella acercándose a mi, mientras yo me preguntaba si realmente era tan evidente.

-como crees que yo voy a estar enamorada de Ni….-antes de terminar me interrumpio

-las cartas me lo dicen todo y lo sabes, hasi que cual es el problema?-me decía ella en un tono mas suave.

-yo…. No puedo….. eso es todo de acuerdo? Hasi trates ser de cupido-decia de manera resignada a Nozomi.

-yo puedo ayudarte maki-chan, somos amigas no? De cualquier manera no se lo diría a nadie-decia ella mostrándome su baraja de cartas, yo con algo de duda aun se que a pesar de todo es sabia y talvez podría ayudarme a conseguir lo que quiero.

-muy bien Nozomi pero por favor….no se lo cuentes a nadie- ella asintió y me dio la espalda.

-vamos Maki-chan debemos volver con las demás….. por cierto quiero que le preguntes a Umi ahorita que es tu turno, si elije reto, retala a lo mismo que yo a ti, pero en lugar de Nico que sea Ericchi y si elije verdad preguntale lo siguiente - decía ella sonriéndome, y se acerco a mi oído capte la idea y despues la segui y volvimos hacia donde todas estanban de nuevo, mire de reojo a Nico y como era de esperar estaba tonteando junto con Honoka y Rin.

-Bien me toca hasi que….. Umi verdad o reto?-le preguntaba a Umi justo como me dijo Nozomi que lo hiziera, Umi tardo en reaccionar parece que no esperaba su turno.

-verdad…-dejaba escapar Umi en respuesta y entonces prosedi a preguntar lo que Nozomi me dijo al oído.

-bien…c-como es tu persona ideal?- desia con algo de pena a lo que Umi se sonrojo poco a poco pero asintió.

-b-bueno no creo que me gustaría alguien refinado y reservado, amable pero también firme y autoritario, alguien que sea perfecto para estar al mando- decía Umi aun con su cara sonrojada, pero Rin la interrumpio.

-eso solo le gustaría a Umi-chan! Yo creo que yo preferiría a alguien timido y tierno que tenga buen humor y esas cosas- decía rin a Umi, veo que encontraron un tema de conversación pero para ser sincera no me interesa mucho.

-que prefieres tu kayochin?-preguntaba Rin a Hanayo con una expresión traviesa.

-bueno yo prefiero a alguien Valente….o y gracioso- desia Hanayo con algo de vergüenza.

-Yo quiero a alguien como Kotori-chan- decía ahora Honoka causando rubor a la mensionada, yo solo las miraba en silensio.

-que hay de ti Eri?-esta vez Umi se dirigía a Eri…. Esperen lo están hasiendo otra vez!... me dejaron de lado con nico de nuevo.

-que prefieres tu Nicocchi?- era Nozomi preguntándole a Nico llamando también mi atención.

-bueno…..yo quiero a alguien contrario a mi, creo que soy escandalosa, intrépida e imparable hasi que me gustaría alguien contrario a mi eso seria perfecto… o y que sea alto- terminaba diciendo Nico no dando mucho interés al tema al igual que yo.

-y tu…Maki-chan?-esta vez Nozomi se dirigía hacia mi yo la mire con algo de pena, ella me animo guiñándome un ojo hasi que me dispuse a responder.

-bueno…. Yo solo puedo decirte que…..esa persona que esta en mi corazón no tiene que ser especial en si por que a pesar de la pesma personalidad explosiva y traviesa que tiene, me enamore- desia mas que en respuesta a Nozomi, lo hacia Nico quien me miraba, esa mirada clavada en la mia, y por primera vez sentía calides, como si supiera de lo que yo hablaba…. Puede que….. tenga una oportunidad realmente?


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno gente lamento haver tardado tanto en subir nuevo cap es que me quede sin compu :( pero bueno ya termino la espera aqui les traigo el cap numero 3 que espero y les guste :3**

**Love live no me pertenese por que soy pobre bueno sin mas aqui se los dejo que lo disfruten**

* * *

Resivi una llamada que rompió con el encanto de hace un momento, eran mis padres que me avisaban que no llegarían esa noche por cuestiones de su trabajo.

-chicas mis padres me dicen que no van a llegar esta noche y ofrecen que ustedes se queden hoy si gustan- les decía a las chicas sacándolas a todas de su platica y por suerte todas aceptaron.

-seguro maki-chan pero yo tengo que ir a casa por un cambio de ropa-me decía honoka levantandose y disponiéndose a salir rumbo a su casa por lo que nesecitara.

-es verdad yo también tengo que ir por algunas cosas- informaba esta vez Eri.

Todas las chicas se retiraron por la misma razón a excepción de Nozomi.

-no iras a tu casa?- le preguntaba yo con algo de duda.

-no, veras como yo ayudo en el templo, ya traigo un cambio extra conmigo- me explicava ella con esa sonrisa tan típica de ella.

-bueno entonces siéntete como en tu casa, yo ire a darme una ducha antes de que las demás vengan- le decía a Nozomi.

-espera…- escuche a la chica hablarme yo me volvi hacia ella para aber la razón de su llamado.

-fue muy lindo lo que dijiste hace un momento, estas empezando a desenvolverte ante nosotras-terminaba diciéndome y dándome la espalda, a su vez causándome un rubor por lo que me dijo, yo no dije nada en respuesta y me dirigi a arriba para ducharme.

Cuando baje se miraba a Nozomi mirando la TV y tenia sus cartas sobre la mesa de centro, me inquietava cada vez que las miraba pero lo pase por alto.

-Nozomi nadie a llegad…- antes de terminar, ella se acerco rápidamente a mi y….b- beso mi mejilla! Yo no reaccione hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse, cuando nos volvimos para mirar, estaban Eri, Hanayo y…..Nico… maldición.

-p-pero que hacen ustedes dos?-preguntaba Eri algo exaltada y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, yo seguía sin moverme….no podía hacerlo estaba en shock.

-me tropecé por accidente lo siento- decía Nozomi las chicas quienes tenían una expresión de sorpresa similar a la mia.

-lo siento Maki- se disculpaba Eri conmigo por las acciones de su amiga, y haciéndome reaccionar al fin yo solo asentí y mire a las chicas, Nico quien era quien mas me importaba conforme a lo de hace un momento estaba de espaldas mirando su celular, note que me miro de reojo y rápidamente volvió su vista a su teléfono…..no puede ser sin preguntar lleve a Nozomi hasta la cocina de nuevo.

-que fue lo de hace un rato Nozomi?- le reclamaba a aquella chica quien tan tranquila como siempre me respondio.

-tranquilízate Maki-chan, estoy uniendo piezas de acuerdo?- ella sin despegar la mirada en mi me dava su respuesta la cual no entendia del todo.

-a que te refieres?- le pregunte, ella saco 4 cartas y me las mostro sin decir nada.

-sabes Maki-chan …. Tu no eres la única que ama a alguien entre los miembros de M's , lo de hace un momento puede que haya ayudado un poco, veras…Eri-cchi esta perdidamente enamorada de Umi-chan, por otro lado puede que Umi este interesada aunque no es un echo todavía- terminaba diciéndome y dejandome sorprendida.

-lo sabes solo por esas 4 cartas? Si es hasi entonces dime que hay de Nico?- preguntaba con algo de ansias, pero para mi desdicha lla solo se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina….maldición, n me quedo de otra que ir tras de ella, cuando volvimos a la sala ya estaban todas en la sala mirando la TV, nos acercamos a conversar un poco, ahora que las miraba mas detenida mente Eri se portaba de una manera mas suave con Umi, entonces…es verdad.

-maki-chan que hay de comer?- se escucho por parte de Honoka.

-bueno….- no dije nada pues Nozomi me interrumpio inesperadamente.

-sabían que Eri-cchi cocina muy bien? Dejemos que ella prepare la merienda esta vez- desia tomando de la mano a Eri.

-pero no voy a poder hacer comida para 9 yo sola…-replicaba la rusa sin mucho éxito.

-que Umi-chan te ayude… no hay problema verdad?- decía Nzomi l mismo tiempo que tomaba a Umi de la mano y la arrastraba junto a Eri hacia la cocina, todas las demás miravamos la esena con gracia mientras Nozomi regresaba a la sala con nosotras y ahora me levanto a mi.

-Maki-chan y Nico-chan vayan por los ingredientes para la comida- ahora nos arrastraba a nosotras fuera de la casa.

-P-pero en la nevera hay de tod…-incluso no me dejo replicar y nos echo fuera de la casa a ambas.

-no tarden mucho- dicho eso cerro la puerta frente a nosotras dejándome con la palabra en la boca, en respuesta a eso solo suspire.

-que hacemos ahora?- le preguntaba a Nico quien se miraba un poco incomoda.

-bueno….. quisiera ir por algunos dulces si no te molesta-me respondia ella sin mirarme, otro suspiro salio de mi boca.

-bien vayamos entonces- le respondia con algo de resignación, no es que no quisiera estar con ella, todo lo contrario, mas bien me sentía algo incomoda por lo de hace un rato con Nozomi, pero su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Nozomi…realmente se tropezó?- sentí su comentario como un golpe en el estomago ya que fue muy inesperado.

-por supuesto que si, que creías?- le mentia para saber su respuesta, para suerte mia su expresión ahora había cambiado a una mas relajada.

-menos mal me sentía incomoda con eso, pero que bueno que maki-chan lo aclara- me respondia Nico con una sonrisa, lo cual me dio paz a mi también y me sentía mas relajada.

Llegamos rápido a la tienda Nico compro no se que cosa, realmente nisiqiera me percate de lo que compro pero llevaba dos bolsas e sus manos.

-dame una de esas anda- le decía a Nico ofreciéndole mi ayuda con una de esas bolsas, ella slo asintió y me la entrego después seguimos caminando de vuelta a mi casa, cuando de repente nos topamos on 2 chicos.

-mira mira, son las school Idol de Otonikizaka- desia uno de ellos señalándonos a Nico y a mi, solo nos miramos y los saludamos pero uno de ellos se acerco de una manera peligrosa a Nico y con peligrosa me refiero a que traía plasmada una expresión seductora en su estúpido rostro.

-oye linda que te parece si me cantas algo en privado- proponía sínica mente aquel tipo, solo mire como Nico dio un paso para atrás.

-ella no esta interesada- desia yo con molestia tomando la muñeca de Nico y asiendo a un lado a ese sujeto y continue caminando sin mirar atrás con miedo a que nos siguieran, pero por suerte no lo hicieron.

-Gracias….Maki-chan-decía Nico acercándose más a mi mientras caminábamos de regreso a mi casa lo cual para mi fue grandioso aunque aun me sentía un poco asustada pero trate de disfrutar aquella sercania hasta que llegaramos a casa.

Al llegar entramos por una de las puertas traseras para llegar mas rápido a la cocina a guardar aquellas cosas que compro Nico, ivamos caminando por el pasillo y antes de llegar a la puerta de la cocina escuchamos voces razón por la cual nos detuvimos ambas en seco.

-….eso es lo que pasa Umi, ahora entiendes?- se escuchaba al parecer era la voz de Eri.

-Eri…. Realmente no logro entender que tratas de decirme-esta vez parecía ser Umi quien hablaba.

yo abri un poco la puerta para mirar que sucedia, Nico se recargo en mis hombros también para observar lo que ocurria logre ver que, efectivamente eran Eri y Umi en la cocina discutiendo sobre algo.

-bien creo que tendre que decírtelo de frente….Umi, la verdad es que tu….tu…me gustas Umi- terminaba diciendo Eri con un sonrojo muy notorio en sus mejillas, Nico y yo seguíamos mirando con sorpresa aquella repentina confecion por parte de Eri.

-No juegues con eso Eri…. Ya es suficiente-respondia Umi con molestia.

Eri parecio enojarse y sin decir nada se fue acercando a Umi lentamente, esta ultima no se movia de su lugar solo la obcerbaba rápidamente Eri tomaba a Umi del rostro y…la beso…LA BESO! Eri beso a Umi!

No podía creer lo que veía Eri estaba besando a Umi y peor aun Umi no lograba reaccionar, se dejaba llevar, sentí como Nico presiono un poco mis hombros pero seguíamos observando, cuando volvi mi rostro para seguir mirando Umi separo a Eri de ella con un poco de brusquedad, se miraron por un momento y Umi corrió hacia la puerta…diablos! A la puerta no!... era de esperarse, cuando Umi abrió la puerta, Nico y yo caimos quedando a la vista de ambas.

-Maki… que demonios significa esto?-preguntaba Umi con algo de molestia y mirándome mal.

-N-nosotras solo veníamos a dejar lo que compramos y….-me trabe por un momento.

-oye calmate si?, esta es casa de Maki-chan y ella puede andar donde le venga en gana, ustedes debieron salir a contarse sus cosas a otro lado- me defendia esta ve Nico, tenia algo de razón pero no devimos espiar y menos mirar, Umi solo desbio la mirada y se dirigio fuera de la cocina.

-Umi espera!- decía Eri saliendo tras de ella mientras Nico y yo nos miramos con algo de preocupasion y nos dispusimos a ir tras ellas, hasta que Nozomi entro en la cocina.

-baya hasi que ya esta lista la cena? Bien entonces descancen ustedes cuatro y que las demás pongan la mesa- finalizaba Nozomi, baya llegando al rescate como siempre.

Ya estando todas en la mesa se sentía algo de incomodidad entre nosotras cuatro, cosa que posiblemente las demás notaron, Honoka comenzó a decir sus tonterías junto con Rin calmando un poco el ambiente posteriormente Nico también se les unio a decir disparates logrando relajar el ambiente.

Después de la comida todas esperaban irse ya a dormir, yo pensé que nos quedaríamos como la primera vez todas en una habitasion en futones .

-chicas ya que Maki-chan no tiene suficientes futones en casa se quedaran en las habitaciones de huéspedes, verdad Maki-chan?- decía Nozomi de manera complisita a lo que yo entendí su idea de inmediato.

-claro solo hay tres habitaciones mas supongo que se quedaran de dos en dos y un grupo de tres- decía yo de una manera usual para que nadie sospechara la complicidad que tenia con Nozomi.

-yo quiero con Kotori-chan!-decia Honoka tomando del brazo a la mencionada y con esa típica sonrisa en su rostro.

-yo con kayo-chin y Nozomi-chan!- decía Rin esta vez.

-que se le va a hacer? Yo me quedo con Maki-chan- desia Nico de esa manera tan engreída y linda propia de ella.

-bien entonces Ericchi y Umi-chan se quedaran en el ultimo cuarto- sentenciaba Nozomi.

ERI POV (punto de vista de Eri)

Sabia que Nozomi haría algo hasi ella siempre es hasi pero bueno no pude evitarlo de cualquier manera, además creo que es una buena oportunidad de hablar con Umi sobre lo de hace un momento.

Entramos a la habitación que nos toco y se miraba muy lujosa como era de esperarse pero había un no muy grande problema…solo había una cama.

-no te preocupes puedes quedarte en la cama yo me tendere en el piso- decía yo mirando un poco de reojo a Umi quien me estaba dando la espalda sin decir nada, supongo es o mejor después de todo.

Continuaba mirándola esperando respuesta alguna, pero nisiquiera me miraba, realmente me odia tanto por besarla? Pienso que de verdad fue un error hacerlo, tenia que dejarlo salir hacerle saber como me sentía en ese momento.

-Umi… lo lamento no devi hacer lo que hice no pensé que te lo tomaras tan mal, pero quiero que sepas como me siento… y que me arrepiento- le decía a Umi quien desprevenidamente se volvió a mirarme con una mirada un poco triste.

-no digas eso!... no digas que te arrepientes, si realmente no es hasi- me desia ella en respuesta causándome ganas de llorar pero quise permanecer fuerte.

-por que te reprimes? Tan malo es sentirte de esa manera?-sabia que ella no me era indiferente pero no quería aceptar ese hecho.

-yo….no me reprimo, por que deveria?-se escuchaba tan insegura de lo que decía y por mi parte ya había tenido suficiente.

-bien entonces que hasi sea… pero que algo te quede muy claro Umi, me aceptes o no yo te sigo amando, sin importar que- finalizaba la conversación y me disponía a salir de la habitasion, no pensaba quedarme mas tiempo porque lloraría, le di la espalda, pero sentí un agarre en mi camisa.

-tienes razón Eri….yo… me reprimo- mire a Umi y ella estaba cabisbaja .

-porque?- quería una respuesta alfin sincera, ella also la mirada y tenia sus ojos cristalinos.

-porque…. Yo no quería ser la única anormal enamorada de una chica, no quería ser lastimada, llevo tanto tiempo reprimiendo mis sentimientos por t, tanto que no podía creer que algo tan maraviloso como el echo de ser correspondida me ocurriera… aun hasi… tu- guardo silencio por un momento esperando poder decir mas pero ya no hacia falta, yo sentía calides en mi corazón y una inquietud en mi estomago.

-no digas nada mas…ya entendí- le respondia abrazándola , ella tomándome desprevenida me beso, fue tan calido pero corto también.

-yo también te amo Eri- finalizaba diciéndome Umi en un susurro, realmente no tenia palabras que decir en ese momento.

-entonces….no tendre que dormir en el suelo?- le decía yo a ella quien solo rio y asintió felizmente, baya realmente no me arrepiento creo que fue lo mejor que pude hacer el dia de hoy alfin después de tanto esfuerzo me confece a Umi y ella correspondio mis sentimientos.

-ERI POV END-

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui el cap de hoy espero y les aya gustado :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno era de esperarse que en casa no hubiera mas habitaciones , hasi que no me quedo de otra que compartir mi habitacion con mi empalagosa Nico quien al entrar a mi habitasion y mirar de un lado a otro comenzaba a manosear todo lo que le daba la gana, realmente no me molestaba.

En lo que ella jugueteaba yo me dispuse a cambiarme para ir a dormir, apenas habia retirado mi camisa cuando su voz me distrajo.

-Maki-chan que es esto que dice letras?-decia con curiosidad pero …. DEMONIOS! Eso si no tiene que verlo de ninguna manera!

-No! Nico dame eso es privado!- gruñia avalanzandome sobre ella para quitarle la libreta , pero a pesar de ser mas bajita que yo la escondia muy bien.

-haha hasi que maki-chan escribe a qui sus frustaciones amorosas….echemos un vistaso-decia esa tonta tratando de abrir el cuaderno , yo para evitarlo la empuje contra la cama y acorrale sus manos.

-damela ahora mismo-decia amenasantemente pero ella parecia estar sorprendida por otra razon la cual no me quedaba muy clara.

-Ma- Maki-chan no traes c-camisa!-me decia mientras dejaba ver un sonrojo muy notorio en su rostro, soy una idiota, dije para mis adentros, pero aproveche su distraccion para quitarle la libreta.

-da igual tenemos exactamente lo mismo- le decia dirigiendome a esconder mi cuaderno, la razon de que no queria que mirara hai es por que tengo una foto de ella….¿QUE?! es lo normal no?...tener una foto de la persona que te gusta no es tan malo, no es como si fuera una pervertida….ok olvidenlo.

Cuando la secondi y me volvi hasia ella, se miraba algo extraña pero en canto se percato de mi Mirada sigio actuando como siempre.

Cuando terminamos de cambiarnos nos dispusios a ir a la cama , ella se movie mucho por lo cual no podia consiliar yo el sueño.

-que pasa Nico?-preguntaba para ver si yo podia calmarla un poco o lmenos saber que era lo que le ocurria.

-N-nada es solo que….-se quedo en silencio un momento sin articular siquiera un solo sonido.

-solo que?...-le preguntaba yo, aun con curiosidad sobre su incomodidad.

-me da algo de…verguenza dormir contigo a solas- me decia causandome rubor de inmediatamente.

-tonta ni que fuera quien?... anda solo duermete-le respondia de la manera que siempre acostumbraba, me sentia mal de no ser capas de alentarla o hacer que se sintiera major pero realmente no puedo dejar salir mis sentimientos tan facilmente, el rose de su mano me saco de mis pensamientos parese que quiere tomarla y obiamente no voy a negarme hasi que axcedi y tome su mano, tan calida y pequeña, luego de eso me perdi en ese tacto y dormi profundamente.

Un rayo de luz pegaba en mi cara, causando que me despertara a la vez sentia algo caliente que golpeaba cntra mi rostro, en cuanto abri los ojos pude notar que la respiracion de Nico me daba en toda la cara sin mencionar que su cara estaba ridiculamente cerca de la mia lo cual me hizo sonrojarme de golpe, y aun sostenia su mano, lentamente me dispuse a salir de la cama con cuidado para no despertarla , lo cual consegui con exito, y me dirigi a la sala.

Cuando llegue hay, me encontre con Nozomi sentada en el sofa biendo sus cartas con una sonrisa muy satisfactoria pude notar como saco una de cuatro que tenia y la echo fuera de las demas, despues se percato de mi precencia.

-hola maki-chan que tal la noche,cuanto tiempo duraron?- me decia con un tono erotico, no entendi su broma hasta que nnote esa tonta sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

-hay no le hice nada a Nico …que cres que soy, un animal?-le respondia con molestia a lo cual ella solo rio.

-Maki-chan, Ericchi Y Umi-chan fueron las primeras-me decia ella feliz mientras señalaba aquella carta que habia separado hace unos momentos.

-que?... entonces eso quiere decir que ellas..-antes de terminar un estruendo me interrumpio, al guirarme para ver la causa elra Eric n una sonrisa dirijiendose asia Nozomi.

-Nozomi muchas gracias, lo concegui Umi…acepto!- decia bajando la velocidad de sus palabras al dares cuenta de mi presencia.

-M-maki, que haces aqui?-preguntaba entre sus nerviosismos Eri.

-mmm sera que vivo aqui? Le respondia yo de manera ironica, ella solo se sonrojo y su rostro se lleno de panico.

-a Maki-chan le gusta Nicocchi…-decia Nozomi dejando atras el silencio y causandome un gran rubor y una Mirada de sorpresa a Eri.

-P-pero que demo….NOZOMI! boca floja!-decia con enojo a la pelimorada, Eri solo me miro por un momento y despues se dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-hasi que…Nico, entonces…eres una lolicon?-decia la rusa en modo de burla causandome aun mas rubor y enojo.

-cierra la boca! En primera puede que Nico paresca una niña, pero te recuerdo que me lleva 2 años, y en segunda… te equivocas!... a quien puede gustarle alguien tan molesto y engreido como Nico!?- hablaba sin siquiera cuidar mis palabras y miraba a la rusa y a Nozomi quienes mkiraban con sorpresa detras mio.

-conque eso es lo que crees de mi?- escuche a mis espaldas esa voz que me dejo helada, a girarme era Nico con una expression triste y molesta, quien rapidamente me dio la espalda y se disponia a salir por la entrada de mi casa, rayos lo eche a perder!

-No… espera Nico no es eso… espera!-gritaba para llamar su atencion cosa que consegui.

-dejalo hasi quieres…solo dejame en paz…quiero irme a casa- me decia de igual manera que antes.

-te equibocas yo no queria….- antes de siquiera continuar also su mirada.

-eres una falsa Maki- terminaba diciendome y llendose de mi casa dejandome muy preocupada y triste, pero que podia hacer si realmente termino siendo mi culpa todo esto.

Ya habian pasado 2 dias y Nico no me hablaba, nisiquiera me miraba, lo cual tenia preocupadas a las chicas ya que pronto tendriamos una presentacion y los ensayos se ponian incomodos.

caminaba hasia la escua cuando me encntre con Eri quien me saludo.

-Hola maki ¿como te sientes?- me preguntaba la rubia, creo que aun se siente clpable por lo que paso ese dia en mi casa.

-Bien, pero… no te sientas culpable por lo que paso, eres mala mintiendo sabes, y si alguien tiene la culpa de todo esto soy solo yo de acuerdo?- le decia a la rusa para calmarla un poco pero creo que no lo logre.

-pero si yo no hubiera empesado a molestarte todo estaria bien- argumentaba Eri.

-mira te parese si hablo con ella hoy despues de clases?...para arreglar eso tu sabes…-le decia con un sonrojo a Eri.

-pero hoy tenemos que ir a ver el scenario que implantaron recuardas? Mañana es la presentacion entonces tenemos que alistarnos adecuadamente,dudo que tengas tiempo para hablar con ella- me decia Eri con mucha razon.

-bien entonces que sea mañana despues del espectaculo te parese bien?-le decia a Eri quien ahora parecia mas aliviada.

-Harasho!-respondio con una sonrisa, y continuamos caminando, yo tenia una pregunta para ella que realmente me tenia con mucha curiosidad.

-eri...puede que sea algo indiscrete pero….como se siente..estar con…Umi?-lo deje salir al fin, ella solo me miro con un pequeño rubor y despues sonrio.

-bueno aun me resulta incredible que ella correspondiera mis sentimientos, pero es algo incredible y hermoso…si de verdad tu quieres a Nico, no te rindas-me decia dandome aires de apoyo.

-harasho- respondi yo en broma hasia ella quien solo rio y continuamos nuestros caminos por separado posteriormente

Cuando entre al salon o primero que vi fue a Rin y Hanayo con una expression de incomodidad entre ambas lo cual me sorprendio un poco, pero al percatarse de mi presensia cambiaron de inmediato.

-Maki-chan suerte con el coro, ba a ser un gran concierto verdad?-me decia Hanayo feliz como siempre.

-hasi que tienes que arreglar las cosas con Nico-chan antes de el deacuerdo?-esta vez hablaba Rin.

-ya lo se no hace falta que me lo digan- les respondia yo, posteriormente el professor entro al aula y comenzo mi aburrida clase, todo transcurrio normal supongo,a la salida todas nos reunimos fuera de la escuela para ir a ver el scenario de mañana.

Al llegar nos encontramos con un scenario bastante algo, nunca nos habia tocado algo hasi.

-disculpe cuanto mide el scenario?-preguntaba Kotori a uno de los jovenes que estaban hacienda los arreglos y quien le dio una Mirada picara.

-mide 2 metros señorita-le respondia el de igual manera que antes, por alguna extraaña razon ire a Honoka poner mala cara y ponerse enmedio de ambos.

-porque mide tanto!-decia Honoka casi gritantole al ahora intimidado chico.

-p-por alcanse y seguridad de ustedes señoritas-respondia el muchacho de igual manera intimidado.

-entonces esta bien…nos vamos?-decia Honoka con satisfaccion tomando e brazo de Kotori quien la siuio con una sonrisa compadeciente.

Teniamos listas 5 canciones para mañana, las cuales serian someday in te future, star dash, kaguya no shiro de odoritai, snow helation y la nueva Wonderful rush, la cual tenia una coreografia un poco complicada de seguir, tanto hasi que ibamos disparejas o nos tropesabamos.

-Chicas tengan cuidado con ese ultimo paso, si alguna se cae del scenario seria terrible- decia Umi a todas nosotras quienes soo asentimos.

-bien creo que es todo por hoy mañana tienen que estar listas, nos vemos a las 10:00 am para preparer todo de acuerdo?- esta vez hablaba Eri.

Ya preparando todas nuestras cosas antes de salir mire de reojo a Nico quien por primera vez en 3 dias me dedicaba una Mirada que inmediatamente evito cuando se percato de que tambien la miraba.

Estaba casi dispuesta a ir a hablar con ella pero por desgracia mi telefono sono, era un mensaje de mi madre que queria que llegara a casa pronto ya que mi padre iba a venir hasi que tube que retirarme sin articular palabra alguna con ella.

Al llegar a casa me encontre con mi padre y mi madre esperandome ya en el comedor mientras la sirvienta ponia la mesa.

-lamento el retraso-decia algo apenada asia mis padres ya que pocas veces podiamos comer juntos devido a que papa siempre estaba en el hospital.

-descuida hija, tenemos una noticia para ti que de seguro te pondra feliz-decia mi madre mirando con complisidad a mi padre.

Que es?-preguntaba yo nerviosa y ansiosa mientras me sentaba en mi lugar.

-mañana iremos averte-me decia mi padre de una manera feliz, la noticia me puso de igual manera, era la primera vez que los dos irian a verme presentarme.

-es incredible, me esforsare el doble por ustedes entonces-les decia a mis padres, despues nos dispusimos a comer.

Ya estaba en mi habitasio algo pensatiba que haria con Nico? Me da nervios tansolo pensar hablar con ella despues de lo que dije, pero las cosas no se pueden quedar hasi, talvez mañana le diga mis sentimientos talvez hasi pueda ser major, sin pensarlo mas me dispuse a dormir mañana ya era el gran dia.

Me desperte y me aliste para dirigirme al punto de reunion con las chicas, antes de salir de casa deje las dos entradas de mis padres para el concierto.

Ya era algo tarde pero alfin veia a las chicas reunidas donde quedamos.

-lo lament chicas me levanter un poco tarde-decia en disculpa a ellas quienes solo asintieron y entramos de inmediato al lugar para preparer todo.

Bien chicas tewnemos 1 hora para tener listo todo deacuerdo por ahora daremos un pequeño ensayo mas-decia Eri cuando ya habiamos terminado de cambiarnos.

Me sentia ansiosa este seria un gran concierto ya que mis padres estarian presents y major aun que hoy estaba dispuesta a confesarle mis sentimientos a Nico.

-bien chicas ya es hora, no olviden que venimos a divertirnos deacuerdo?-decia Honoka animandonos feliz.

Cuando nos poniamos en nuestras posiciones nozomi se tomo un momento para hablar conmigo.

-aun no hablas con Nicocchi?-me desia con un poco de preocupasion ella.

-no pero no te preocupes en cuanto terminemos con esto lo hare y sabes que?...le dire que la amo!- le decia muy animada a Nozomi quien asintio felizmente.

-muy bien eso espero maki-chan-decia retirandose a su lugar ya todas estabamos listas para salir.

-y con ustedes las nueve musas del canto…M's- se escuchaba por las grandes bosinas acompañado de un estruendo de la gente en el scenario.

Listo era la hora, esnseguida la musica se hizo presente.

I say...  
Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!  
Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!

Todos se emosionaban mucho, todo iba perfecto

Una cancion tras otra era incredible, todas ibamos en perfecta sincronia, todo fue tan rapido que ya estabamos por terminar con la penultima cancion.

Watashi wa akai bara no hime yo Yasashiku sarawaretai  
Sotto sasayaite imi arige ni me wo sorasu  
Anata wa shiroi tsuki no NAITO Fureta te ga mada atsui  
Nogasazu ni dakishimete  
Kono kiseki wo koi to yobu no ne…

Al fin era la hora de presenter nuestra nueva cancion.

-esta es una cancion nueva que esperamos y todos ustedes disfruten-decia Honoka a nuestro publico.

-wonderful rush!- desiamos todas lal mismo tiempo y de igual manera la musica se hizo presente.

Dan-dan Kokoro Dan-dan Atsuku  
Yume ippai kanaete miseru  
Dan-dan Susumu Dan-dan Hajikeru  
Mirai wo shikkari mite!

Daiji na koto wa nan dakke?  
Chiisa na doryoku ga asu wo tsukuru n da  
Ima wo ai shite butsukarou!  
Sonna ikioi de zutto isshou kenmei nan da yo tte  
(Isshou kenmei nan da yo zutto!)

Motto chikaku de katariaitai na  
Unazuita kimi to doko made hashirou ka  
(Hate made) Hashireba ii sa (Genkai shiranai All right?)

Kore kara no Wonderful Rush  
Minna shiawase ni naru tame  
Atarashii sekai Sagashi ni yukou yo  
Mayottara Wonderful Rush  
Boku wa kagayaki wo shinjite Haruka tooku no niji dakedo…Sou, Kitto tsukande! (Hi!)

Dan-dan Kokoro Dan-dan Atsuku  
Yume ippai kanaete miseru  
Dan-dan Susumu Dan-dan Hajikeru  
(Hi hi, Susume! Mada mada Let's go! Hi hi, Susumu yo!)

Aquí era donde todos nuestros esfuerzos se notaban

Mirai tsukamaete!  
Jinsei kibun de jouge sayuu Unmei toki ni kyuutenkai  
Saitei↓ Saikou↑ Saidai↑ Saishin↑  
Let's go! Tooku ni Super jump!

Era una gran cancion y parecia que a todos les habia agradado mucho de vez en cuando yo les daba unas miradas a mis padres que se encontraban casi hasta el frente del scenario, la cancion continuava, ya casi terminabamos y la coreografia comenzaba a ponerse dificil.

Dan-dan Kokoro Dan-dan Atsuku  
Yume ippai kanaete miseru  
Dan-dan Susumu Dan-dan Hajikeru  
Mirai wo shikkari mite!

Huh…. HI!

Al fin habiamos terminado con aquella tan dificil formacion final, todos gritaban emosionados, pero todos esos abrumes se combirtieron en una exclamacion de panico, mi mete trabajo tan rapido que miraba todo en camara lenta

Nico…ella se tambaleo y estaba por resvalar del alto scenario, corri hasia ella y alcanse a sujetar su mano, de alguna manera logre girarme y embolverla en mis brasos….despues me impacte bruscamente contra el piso. Y todo se volvio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Negro

-l-lo siento- fue lo ultimo que pude articular


	5. Chapter 5

Nozomi POV

Todo fue increíblemente rápido, nunca lo vimos venir, en cuanto escuche los gritos instintivamente mire a maki-chan y a nicocchi y efectivamente lo unico que logree ver fue a ambas cayendo del escenario.

-Maki-chan!-fue lo único que salio de mi boca, después de eso todas corrimos rápidamente para las escaleras, y lo que vi fue a Nicocchi sobre Maki-chan, quien solo parpadeo un par de veces y después cerro sus ojos. Por otro lado Nicocchi parecía mareada y aturdida por el impacto.

Todas llegamos hasta ellas de inmediato y ayudamos a levantar a Nicocchi, en cuanto ella reacciono por completo entro en pánico también.

-Ma…maki-chan?...oye! reaciona….Maki?...MAKI!- decía Nicocchi moviendo a maki quien al parecer havia perdido el conocimiento. Después pude ver a un hombre alto,castaño de ojos violeta hacercarse con una exprecion de preocupación, quie era? A juzgar por esos rasgados y violetas ojos supuse era el padre de Maki-chan.

-Maki!- decía el hombre tocando maki, y mirando rápidamente a su esposa, yo pude notar una pequeña señal de sangre sobre su frente.

-nishikino-san, la frente de maki-chan!- le informaba al hombre mientras retiraba el cabello de la pelirroja y revisab, efectivamente parece que se abrió la frente.

-ya llame una ambulancia-decia Eri con rapidez.

-Nicocchi que rayos paso?!- le preuntaba a la única ilesa de la caída quien seguía igual de nerviosa y aparentemente al borde del llanto.

-yo me tambalee…pensé que me caería…..pero ella…ella me sujeto… termino hasiendo esto por mi..…-desia etrecortada, sin terminar de hablar y mirando fijamente a maki-chan.

La ambulancia se hizo presente por fin y enseguida ayudaron a subir a maki-chan.

-dejenme ir con ustedes porfavor!- decía Nicocchi a los señores Nishikino quienes asintieron, el se fue enfrente y l madre de maki-chan y nicocchi atrás junto a la pelirroja, yo estaba increíblemente preocupada.

-Nozomi-chan vamos!-me sacaba honoka de mis pensamientos señalando una limosina donde todas las demás ya habían subido.

-el chofer de Maki-chan nos llevara al hospital anda date prisa-esta vez hablo Kotori, yo sin decir nada me apresure a subir con las demás para ir al hospital.

Las cartas…nunca me advirtieron algo como esto.

Nozomi POV End

Dolor…era lo único que podía procesar mi mente y sin embargo no sentía nada, miraba todo algo borroso, luces y siluetas mientras escuchaba un pequeño zumbido.

-…aki…..hija….maki…..REACCIONA!-se escuchaba desde muy lejos pero prontamente se comenso a escuchar mas fuerte, esa era la voz de…mama?

-m-madre?...que demo….ah!- empezaba a ver mejor y efectivamente quien estaba hay a mi lado era mi madre quien ahora sonreía y tomaba mi mano.

-gracias a dios hija despertaste-desia mietras miraba al otro lado, yo pensé que era mi padre a quien miraba pero en cuanto me volvi, sentí que mi corazón se acelero, para mi sorpresa era Nico quien estab hay a mi lado, lentamente levanto la cabeza y me miro con sus ojos cristalinos.

-M…maki-chan…-desia casi en un susurro, antes de poder decir algo mi padre entro a la cabina y me miro con mucho alivio.

-estas bien maki…-me decía,mientras caminaba hacia mi y tomaba mi mano.

-tranquilo padre ni qu me fuese a morir-decia yo mientras trataba de levantarme, para mi sorpresa el simple hecho de levantar mi cabeza me mareo, aparte de que sentí mucho dolor en mi brazo derecho.

-que haces? No te muevas, te fracturaste un brazo-me decía mi padre a lo cual obedeci y me volvi a recostar, diablos esto esta mal, una fractura puede arruinarme pero si fue para salvar a mi querida Nico valio la pena, el movimiento de la camilla me saco de mis pensamientos, a mi parecer papa exageraba un poco pero bueno uno de mis mas grandes problemas es que no puedo llevarle la contraria ni en lo kas minimo, en fin trate de mirar a Nico pero ella se había quedado ya en la sala de espera, mietras papa me ponía 3 puntos en la frente casi llegando al nacimiento de mi cabello, por suerte eso no se notaria, después de eso me dejo descansando en uno de los cuartos, cuando un estruendo se hizo presente en mi habitación.

-MAKI-CHAN!-decia honoka mientras corria y me abrazaba causándome rubor.

-Honoka-chan ten cuidado la puedes lastimar-esta vez fue Kotori quien hablo riñiendo a la castaña.

-como te cientes Maki-chan?-me preguntaba Hanayo on una expresión entre feliz y preocupada.

-bueno, pues me duele la cabeza un poco pero estoy bien-les decía en respuesta a mis amigas.

-eso no parece estar bien-decia ahora Umi mirando mi brazo.

-tranquila papa dijo que si descanso correctamente una semana quedara como si nada-decia sonriéndoles a las chicas quienes se preocuparon mucho por mi.

-hay hay por que te arriesgaste tanto solo por Nico-chan? Hasta donde se solo se pelean y se insultan-decia Rin de una manera tan típica de ella causándome rubor ante no saber que responder, cuando Nozomi se percato de eso, mando a Rin y Honoka a comprar no se que cosa, quedándonos en la habitasion Eri, Umi,Kotori,Hanayo y Nozomi.

Mire a mi alrededor buscando a la pelinegra mas molesta y linda del mundo, pero ella no entro a la habitación.

-hay! Las cosas tontas que hacemos por la persona que nos gusta y queremos-decia Nozomi insinuando muchas cosas que no deveria frente a personas que no deveria…MALDITA SEA!

-Nozomi…TU!...maldita soplona! Me prometiste que no se lo dirias a nadie, A NADIE!-desi yo en un aranque de enojo porque a juzgar como me mirana todas en el cuarto, ya sabían que me gusta Nico.

-es necesario hacerlo Maki-chan de no ser hasi, las cartas nunca les darán una respuesta y evitaríamos malos entendidos, bueno dicho esto, Hanayo-chan,Kotori-chan… algo que decirle a Maki-chan?-decia Nozomi mirando a las mencionadas que se hacercaban a mi con una sonrisa timida en sus rostros.

-Maki-chan yo…desde hace un par de años…bueno…como decirlo….e estado enamorada…de….R-Rin-chan- terminaba por articular Hanayo dejándome muy sorprendida, después fue Kotori quien se acerco a mi y de igual manera que Hanayo.

-yo siento algo muy especial por…..Honoka-chan-me decía de igual manera Kotori dejándome super impactada y sin imaginarme todo esto, yo pensé que cuando Nozomi me había dicho que yo no era la única enamorada de alguien de M's supuse que se referia que ella también lo estaba pero….. la realidad resulta increíble para mi.

-ya conoces lo que pasa entre Umi y Eri no es hasi?...entonces ahora te toca a ti…..algo que decir?-me decía Nozomi como siempre acostumbraba, trage saliva y respire hondo antes de hablar.

-yo….YO! Maki Nishikino…..estoy enamorada de Nico Yazawa-terminaba por decir sintiendo una gran tranquilidad al fin.

-entonces si te gustan las lolis?- me decía Eri sin malas intenciones, pero aun hasi avergonzándome al máximo.

-que no! Ya te dije que no!, de cualquier manera…donde esta…ella?- les preguntaba con timides a las chicas, Nozomi se levanto de su lugar dándome la espalda.

-bueno chicas dejemos a maki-chan descansar debe estar cansada no es hasi?- decía sin mirarme ni responder a mi pregunta, poco a poco las chicas se fuero saliendo de la habitasion dejándome sola. Pasaron alrededor de 2 minutos cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-adelante-dije sin micho animo, cosa que se volvió en un acelerar de mi corazón cuando mire aquella pequeña y delgada chica entrar, por fin lo que tanto quería, Nico entro a la habitación cabisbaja hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama.

-Nico…-pero antes de decir algo mas, sus brazos rodeándome me dejaron sin habla nuevamente, era tan calido y agradable, sin decir nada ella se me separo poco a poco de mi, pude notar que traía un curita sobre su nariz y unas cuantas manchas de sangre sobre su camisa posiblemente mias.

-Maki…IDIOTA!- me gritaba con los ojos llorosos…espera…...

-i-idiota?-dije con sorpresa ante su reacción después de todo lo que paso.

-porque haces cosas tan estúpidas…..por mi…-me decía mientras recargaba sus manos sobre la cama y sin seguir mirándome. – te grite, y te llame falsa… porque aun hasi tu…- esta vez fui yo quien la interrumpi abrazándola solo con mi brazo izquierdo.

-tenias razón….soy una falsa…pero no por hablar a espaldas de los demás, sino por no ser capas de demostrar mis sentimientos a los que quiero y termino lastimndolos….como a ti, Nico-chan, t-te quiero-finalizaba diciéndole a Nico y dejando salir mis sentimientos a ella, sentí como undio mas su rostro sobre mi hombro.

-ademas…. No miento al decir que eres molesta- finalizaba, ella me miro con molestia hasiendo un mofin con su mejilla.

-bonita manera de arruinar una reconsiliacion nishikino!- la palabra reconciliación me bino como valde de agua fría… soy una idiota!, NO! ella es una idiota!, no entendio mi confecion…ahora….supongo que deveria dejar las cosas hasi, ya tendre mi oportunidad otra vez.

-eres una idiota! Nico…y no me llames Nishikino!- le respondia de igual manera, por alguna extraña razón las cosas siempre terminaban hasi entre ella y yo, ella en vez de enojarse comenzó a reírse.

-de que te ries!?-le preguntaba con confucion y molestia aun.

-tu y yo no cambiaremos verdad?...pase lo que pase siempre terminamos peleando o insultándonos, pero aun hasi….yo también te quiero maki-chan- me decía ella finalizando con una sonrisa, sentí como mi corazón se acelero nuevamente y un sonrojo se hizo muy notorio sobre mi rostro nuevamente.

-he?...te dio vergüenza?-decia mientras seguía riéndose de mi reacción.

-callate… le respondia yo de igual manera que antes- como es que eres mi amiga mas cercana?- le decía yo, y pude notar como tuvo u pequeño cambio de expresiocuando dije amigas….creo que no era la palabra correcta.

Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos momentos, hasta que papa irrumpio en la habitación.

-que haces para atraer a tantas muchachas y muchachos a un hospital maki?- me decía levantando la perciana y dejando ver a un monton de personas fuera de mi habitación.

-bueno….quien sabe… le respondia yo con gracias a mi padre, el miro a Nico y le sonrio.

-bueno yazawa san deverias volver a casa una chica llamada kokoro te busca preocupada afuera-le decía mi padre a Nico quien se levanto de golpe.

-es mi hermana!...bueno…adiós maki-chan…tengo que volver antes de que se preocupen de mas is padres- decía soltando lentamente mi mano y dejándome feliz y algo decepcionada, por que no pudo entender mi confecion, pero a cambio optuve un ''te quiero'' de sus labios,un abrazo, y una esperanza mas a seguir luchando por ella.


	6. Chapter 6

Realmente no me encontraba de muy buen humor como para permanecer en el hospital, pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo después de la escuela en el y solo por una fractura no me quedaría hay.

Le pregunte a papa si podía irme a casa y pasar los días que tenia que descansar hai por suerte el me dijo que podía hacerlo.

Mala elección….en casa me sentía terrible y no físicamente si no que, no podía hacer nada de nada, tenia una torcedura en un pie por lo tanto no podía caminar bien , luego mi brazo fracturado no podía hacer nada bien con mi brazo izquierdo que era el único ileso y para empeorar las cosas el chef se resfrio y mama le dio el dia libre, por lo tanto no había comido, solo estaba tirada en mi cama viendo TV, alguien interrumpió mi rabieta llamando a la puerta.

-disculpe señorita, alguien viene a verla-me decía la ama de llaves tras la puerta, yo no me sentía de humor para visitas

-bien que entren, gracias-le respondia sin mucho animo a la muchacha, yo supuse eran Rin y Hanayo ya que siempre iban a llevarme los deberes del dia, nuevamente tocaron a la puerta.

-adelante-volvia a responder sin muchos animos y sin dejar de mirar la TV

-Como esta mi Maki-chan?- me decía esa vocesita que llena mis días de alegría, hasi es era mi linda y torpe Nico.

-he? Que haces tu aquí-respondi con sorpresa ya que no esperaba que fuera ella quien viniera a visitarme.

-Hah Nico-chaan! Que considerada eres por venir a visitarme te agradesco mucho!- decía ella con sarcasmo mirando de igual manera.

-oh lo siento…-le decía a ella quien solo rio y se sento a mi lado.

-ya comiste Maki-chan?- me preguntaba ella mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa.

-em no el chef no pudo venir y yo no puedo hacerlo por mi brazo-le respondía a ella quien me miro de mala gana.

-oye estas enferma no deberías quedarte sin comer, como se supone que te mejoraras?, pero bueno en fin…..aqui estoy yo para rescatarte esta vez-decía con aires de grandeza mientras de su bolso sacaba un toper que por cierto olia a curry y también olia muy bien.

-tu….preparaste esto…..para mi?-le preguntaba yo con un pequeño sonrojo y ella al escuchar lo que dije imito ese pequeño sonrojo y miro hacía otro lado cruzándose de brazos.

-N-no creas que lo hize para ti o algo asi… yo solo…..a por que preguntas solo cometelo-me respondia con timides y firmesa al final causándome gracia, efectivamente intente comer pero al final no pude hacerlo con mi inútil mano izquierda cuando me volvi a verla ella traía una expresión traviesa en su rostro .

-que? Por que me vez hasi?- le preguntaba con curiosidad ya que esa era su clásica mirada de intentar salirse con la suya.

-aha Maki-chan no puede comer sola….creo que no habrá de otra que darte de comer-respondia ella de igual manera…espera ¿Qué dijo?

-no olvídalo yo puedo hacerlo sola….yo p-puedo…-decia mientras trataba inútilmente de tomar un bocado y ella solo seguía mirándome igual.

-y bien?- decia ella sin siquiera moverse de como estaba, observándome, yo solo suspire.

-muy bien tu ganas- le respondia derrotada, aunque por otro lado era algo lindo que hiciera eso por mi, y ha si lo hizo, ella me dio de comer como si se lo hiciera a un bebe, yo comi rápido realmente ya que me moria de hambre y estaba delicioso lo que ella me preparo.

-gracias Nico…- le agradecia por ese lindo gesto hacia mi y ella solo asintió feliz.

-seguro…y bien quieres que te de un baño?-me decia….de alguna manera sono igual a Nozomi lo cual me causo un estremesimiento.

-claro que NO!... tonta pervertida-le respondia entre enojada y avergonzada.

-solo bromeaba….y bueno, ya tengo que irme Maki-chan tengo que cuidar a mis hermanitos el dia de hoy, que te mejores- me decía levantándose y yéndose dejándome feliz.

Bueno me gustaría contarles que hice durante casi una semana con un brazo fracturado pero a decir verdad no hice nada, el domingo ya me sentía bastante bien y ya podía usar mi brazo aunque aun me dolia un poco pero ya no era nada grave, decidi invitar a todas las chicas a pasar un buen rato en mi casa papa insistió en mandar a alguien a ayudarnos pero gracias a mama lo hicimos nosotras mismas, todas estábamos en la mesa comiendo cuando pudimos notar que Eri se levanto llamando nuestra atención.

-chicas..tengo…..bueno tenemos algo que decirles- decia la rusa mirando a Umi quien también se levando con un mirada algo apenada pero firme y junto a Eri, todas las miramos.

-que es Umi-chan?- respondia Honoka alegre a su amiga quien seguía con mirada apenada.

-bueno pues han pasado muchas cosas desde que M's tuvo 9 miembros asi que bueno nos hemos comenzado a conocer mejor y todo eso….lo que queremos decirles es complicado….pero…Umi y yo hemos ….comenzado a salir juntas- Finalizaba la Eri con su rostro muy sonrojado y Umi ni se diga, realmente todas o sabíamos a excepción del trio escandaloso (Honoka, Rin y Nico)

-Salir….juntas?...a ya se de compras! Ustedes…..aha!-Honoka paresia confundida y nerviosa ante la confesión de Eri y Umi al igual que Rin.

-No!...osea lo que Eri trato de decir es que ella y yo….somos pareja- finalizaba Umi dejando aún más claras las cosas.

-p-pareja?...ósea tomarse de la mano y…b-be-besarse?-esta vez hablo Rin de igual manera que Honoka.

Todas guardaron silencio por un momento, esperábamos algún comentario por parte del trio escandaloso pero parecía que no estaban dispuestas a decir nada…o mas bien…no podían, estaban en shock.

-hahah ya lo suponía, después de todo Maki-chan y yo las vimos cuando se be…mmmmhahmm…-trato de decir Nico pero yo tape su insolente boca.

-Yo las apoyo!-dije a la pareja para ver si ha si Honoka y Rin se animaban a decir algo.

-es verdad…bueno, ustedes no tienen nada de raro ya que siguen siendo las mismas Umi-chan y Eri-chan, siguen siendo mis muy queridas amigas…aunque es un poco sorpresivo-finalizaba Honoka alentando a la pareja, sin duda ella es una gran amiga, yo ahora mire a Rin y pude percatarme que miraba a Hanayo con un poco de tristeza y en cuanto se percató de mi mirada se agacho.

-s..si es verdad, yo también las apoyo-decía sin mucho gane ella, cosa que se me hizo bastante extraña ya que ella nunca estaba desanimada, pero en fin comencé a sentirme un poco mal y me dirigí dentro de casa para tomar unas aspirinas.

Hanayo POV

Me alegre al saber que Eri y Umi habían dejado salir sus sentimientos al grupo y mejor aun que las chicas aceptaran eso, pero Rin-chan parecía decaída, hace mucho tiempo que ya habíamos hablado sobre…..bueno mis sentimientos, ella es consiente de lo que yo siento por ella pero me duele que no sea capas de entenderlo…más bien…de tomar una decisión si ya se lo dije no se por que le da tantas vueltas. Note que me miraba, yo decidí desviar mi mirada, pude ver que maki-chan se metía a su casa, entonces decidí seguirla para tomarme un momento para pensar las cosas y lo que ha pasado hasta ahora con Rin-chan.

Cuando estaba adentro pude ver una gran puerta y al mirar dentro era un balcón bastante amplio en la parte trasera de la casa, entonces decidi estar hay un momento para tranquilizarme. Alguien toco la puerta.

-P-perdon Maki-chan…bine aquí sin permiso, solo quería tomar aire fresco-decia sin mirar atrás mio y cuando mire no era quien yo creía, sino la persona de la que estaba huyendo.

-kayochin… que pasa? Te sientes mal o algo?-me preguntaba Rin-chan con mirada preocupada y acercándose un poco.

Por cada paso que escuchaba perdía mas los estribos, rápidamente me volvi a verla con algo de enojo.

-claro que no….como crees que me siento al saber que Umi-chan y Eri-chan aceptan ante todas que se aman…..y tu, tu no puedes aceptarlo nisiquiera entre tu y yo…porque? Porque tuve que enamorarme de ti teniendo a muchos detrás mio?!- talvez mis palabras lastimaron a Rin-chan pero era simplemente lo que sentía y la verdad…. Ella no decia nada solo se quedo mirándome con tristeza.

Estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo pero ella me detuvo con un agarre, la mire lentamente y ella tenia la cabeza agachada evitando mi mirada.

-lo siento…yo…tenía miedo-la escuche susurrar, seguía con la mirada baja pero firme aun.

-miedo? De qué?- esta vez le respondía yo un poco más tranquila esperando su respuesta, ella levanto la mirada y tenía los ojos cristalinos.

-yo tenía miedo a que las demás no lo entendieran, a que me miraran mal, a su rechazo y más importante aún que te hagan daño a ti y arriesgar lo que más amas ser….una Idol-ella seguía con la mirada firme hacia mi.

-yo te entiendo en ese sentido, pero ahora sabemos que son unas amigas increíbles y nunca pensarían eso de ti y de mi-le respondía yo ofreciéndole mi pañuelo para que secara sus ojos.

-…gracias Kayochin…..ahora, yo no puedo darle mas vueltas a este tema verdad?-me decía ella con una sonrisa al fin la cual siempre me calmaba y me cautivaba.

-es verdad!-le respondía yo de igual manera y riendo un poco, esta vez ella tomo mi mano con suavidad.

-Kayochin…yo también te amo….- me respondía ella después de tanto tiempo al fin, escuchar eso de su boca fue una sensación tan bella e inexplicable que trajo consigo una borda de sentimientos y calides al mismo tiempo, lentamente se comenzó a acercar a mi, yo hize lo mismo , nuestros rostros estaban cada vez mas cerca ya podía sentir su respiración chocar con mi rostro ya sentía el rose de sus labios…hasta que…

-Para! Nozomi! Deja a Maki-chan en paz!-se escuchaba de parte de Nico-chan y al volvernos sorprendidas y mirar notamos a Maki-chan en el suelo y Nozomi-chan inclinada sobre ella, también a Nico –chan muy molesta, pero mas importante aun….. ellas se quedaron en total silencio al mirarnos a Rin-chan y a mi lo cual me causo mucha vergüenza.

-U-ustedes…nos estaban espiando?!- dije muy molesta y avergonzada.

Hanayo POV End.

10 minutos antes de….

Entre a casa por unos analgésicos los cuales estaban en mi habitación, al llegar hay tome 2 y me recosté por un momento en mi cama, mirando el techo y pensando….que bueno que Eri y Umi acepten su relación abiertamente…al menos entre M's….me pregunto si yo, sere capas de hacer lo mismo por Nico si ella también me amara?

Alguien toco a la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos, y le dije que pasara para saber quien era y que era lo que quería.

-Maki-chan las chicas quieren jugar verdad o reto estamos en la sala- era Nozomi quien me hablaba y alse la cabeza y la mire.

-bien ya voy para aya solo déjame tomar 2 minutos mas- le respondia yo mientras me levanta pasado ese tiempo nos dirigimos ambas hacia la sala donde estaban todas menos Rin y Hanayo….que extraño, sin mas mire a las chicas, Nico palmeo a su lado indicando que me sentara a su lado y hasi lo hize.

-bien comienzo yo, Nozomi verdad o reto…-decia Eri con una sonrisa complise y mirando a Nozomi de igual manera.

-Reto Ericchi-respondia Nozomi con esa mirada perversa y complise a Eri.

-bien….te reto a que beses en la mejilla a …..Maki!- decia de repente la rusa siend….QUE?!

Yo mire a Nozomi y comenzó a acercarse de manera amenazante hacia mi.

-E-espera no iras enserio N-Nozomi….-le decia yo con nerviosismo a Nozomi quien se seguia acercando a mi sin detenerse y con esa mirada pervertida en su rostro.

-es un reto, claro que voy enserio!- me respondia traviesamente lo cual me ponía aun mas nerviosa.

-ho que tiene de malo Maki-chan es en la mejilla no?- respondia Kotori por mi reacción.

Ya tenia a Nozomi ensima mio, tratando de darme ese beso, pero me movia para atrás y choque contra la puerta del valcon de atrás de la casa, al caer los labios de Nozomi rosaron con los mios.

-Para! Nozomi! Deja a Maki-chan en paz!-se escuchaba de parte de Nico que paresias molesta, pero de la nada se quedo mirando con sorpresa detrás de nosotras, al voltear que -Para! Nozomi! Deja a Maki-chan en paz!-se escuchaba de parte de Nicoos fue a Rin y a Hanayo a punto de darse un beso.

-U-ustedes…nos estaban espiando?!- dijo Hanayo en tono molesto.

-No! Te equivocas nosotras solo jugábamos, pero Nozomi se me echo ensima y chocamos con la puerta….-le respondia yo con nervios y aparte de eso me encontraba bastante avergonzada por lo ocurrido, ellas solo se miraron y como si no estubieramos hai, se dieron un beso muy corto y rápido.

-Hanayo y Rin… entonces ustedes también son….-preguntaba Honoka a las chicas quienes asintieron con una sonrisa, yo mire a mis lados buscando con la mirada a Nico, ella estaba en la salida de la sala para mirando con molestia todo lo que pasaba.

-Maki-chan sabe a fresas- respondia Nozomi después de quitarse de ensima mio …..espera esta tonta esta pensando en voz alta!

Todas nos miraron de repente ahora a Nozomi y a mi y yo me sonroje de golpe.

-eso es por que trataste de besarme en la mejilla y terminaste aterrizando en otra parte!-le respondia yo entre apenada y molesta.

-no es mi culpa tu no dejabas de moverte-me decia ella de una manera burlona, antes de responderle escuche una puerta cerrarse y al mirar, Nico ya no estaba en la sala.

-talvez debas ir a otra parte en vez de discutir con Nozomi-chan-me decia Kotori mientras me miraba, yo me lebante de golpe y me dirigi fuera de la sala, efectivamente encontré a Nico sentada sobre el sesped mirando asia afuera.

-Nico, esas tontas son increíbles no?-le decia yo entablando conversación.

-si son unas sin vergüenzas, en especial Nozomi…esa tonta-me decia ella de una manera mas habitual a si misma lo cual me relajo un poco mas.

-si se sobre paso- le respondia yo a ella con mas gracia, pero ella no volvió a responder, y guardo silencio por un momento.

-es…verdad lo que dijo Nozomi?-me preguntaba pero yo no entendia a que se referia ya que estaba muy molesta en ese momento como para escuchar lo que pasaba.

-que cosa?- le decia yo con curiosidad, ella solo se sonrojo y me miro de una manera que nunca antes había visto.

-realmente sabes a Fresas? Me decia ella causándome un palpitar increíble y poniéndome al 100% nerviosa y apenada, que pasara?


	7. Chapter 7

**bueno gente ya ando otra vez por aca, si se preguntan cada cuando subo capitulo nuevo lo hago cada martes o cada lunes, conforme bayan saliendo los capitulos de la segunda temporada de Love live :3 en fin a qui les dejo este capitulo que bendria siendo ya la mitad de mi fic, je baya el tiempo buela, no olviden comentar porfaor para saber sus opiniones que sn lo mas importante**

**bueno en fin, love live no me pertenese porque soy pobre y bla bla que disfruten este capitulo :3**

* * *

Haber si lo entendí bien…..Nico esta preguntándome si mis labios saben a fresas?, o esta pidiéndome que le de a probar?...diablos esto luce bastante bien diría yo…ok Maki solo cálmate un poco respira hondo y respóndele como siempre lo harías…..

-B-bueno …..que quieres que te diga?-que estúpida respuesta, en fin fue lo único que pude decir ya que me encontraba algo avergonzada, ella me miro por unos segundos…esa mirada tan linda, serena y profunda que tanto amo, era como si ella me pidiese que la bese, y sin decir nada me acerque un poco a ella, Nico hizo lo mismo cada vez se acortaba mas la distancia y antes de poder acercarme mas!...su teléfono sono…MALDICION! Grite mentalmente, ella se estremecio y me dio la espalda para poder contestar su teléfono, en lo que ella hablaba yo trataba de pensar una manera de retomar lo de hace un momento, pero para mi desgracia no pude hacerlo.

Ella termino de hablar por teléfono y se volvió para verme, yo hice lo mismo por unos segundos.

-hay pervertidas baje que la fiesta esta por aca Nya!- se escucho ese comentario pr parte de Rin quienes nos miraba desde una de las ventanas de mi casa.

-uf bueno, vamos?-le decía resignada a Nico quien solo me sonrio y asintió, cuando bajamos nos reunimos todas de nuevo donde habíamos comido, Honoka levanto su copa.

-hagamos un brindis, porque el amor vuela en M's- decía Honoka feliz, todas reimos tras este comentario y alsamos las copas.

-bueno de mi parte a Hanayo y Rin pues que bueno que hayan aceptado sus sentimientos y pues espero no ser un mal trio a partir de ahora-les decía a mis compañeras.

-eso nunca maki-chan nada tiene por que ser diferente- me decía Hanayo sonriéndome.

-asi es además no podríamos pensar eso de nuestra cupido-contestaba Rin al azar como siempre, espera….cupido yo? Quien se merece el crédito es Nozomi no yo, instintivamente mire a Nozomi y ella solo me sonrio como acostumbraba…..ahora que lo pienso, cuando Nozomi me dijo que yo n era la unica enamorada entre los miembros de M's pensé que talvez ella también sentiría algo por alguna de ellas, lógicamente la primera que se me bino a la mente fue Eri, pero resulto ser que a Eri le gusta Umi entonces se descarta la posibilidad….entonces , si no es Eri…de quien estará enamorada Nozomi? Agobiarme con esta pregunta es fácil ahora tengo muchas cosas en que pensar pero en fin por ahora solo puedo disfrutar lo que resta del dia con las chicas.

AH! Por fin de vuelta a la escuela, ya extrañaba estar por aca, papa me dijo que ya estaba saludable solo tenia que ponerme al corriente con mis exámenes, pero supongo me prepare lo suficiente, en fin, como Hanayo y Rin prometieron las cosas siguieron como de costumbre pero hoy por alguna xtraña razón tenia ganas de estar a solas un momento y me escabullí hasta la sala de música y tener una cita a solas con mi mas querido acompañante, el piano, el cual comenze a tocar.

Recordé aquella canción que tocaba cuando conoci a Honoka , la improvise y nunca la nombre realmente …..como era?.

Aishiteru banzaai!  
Koko de yokatta Watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru  
Aishiteru banzaai!  
Hajimatta bakari Ashita mo yoroshiku ne Mada GOORU ja nai…

Baya creo que es lo único que recuerdo, pero bueno creo que después de todo terminare de componerla, mire a la puerta y como si fuera un deja vuu Honoka estaba en la puerta aplaudiendo con esa boba sonrisa en su rostro…..otra vez

-baya so me trae recuerdo-le decía yo a la chica quien se acerco a mi y se sento a mi lado.

-es verdad…esa canción…la compusiste tu?- me preguntaba tan curiosa como siempre.

-si pero es todo lo que recuerdo….la olvide cuando les compuse una canción- le decía yo con algo de gracia, ella reacciono estrepitada como siempre lo hacía ante eso.

-es verdad la olvidaste por que te pedi que nos compusieras una canción-me decía ela aun con sorpresa ante lo que hablábamos.

-pero es o mejor que me pudo asar en la escuela…porque las pude conocer a todas ustedes y encontrar a una persona muy especia a la cual amo…..-creo que hable de mas!...Honoka me miraba interrogante ahora, olvide por completo que ella no sabe que me gusta Nico.

-Maki-chan….eso significa que también te gusta alguien del grupo?-me decía Honoka con voz traviesa.

-a que te refieres con también?...me estas insinuando que a ti también te gusta alguien del grupo?-le respondia yo evadiendo la preguta e iniciando una pelea con Honoka.

-que claro que no me gusta Kotori-chan!-me respondia ella impulsivamente…..como siempre acostumbra a hacerlo, ien esta tonta ya hablo mucho mas que yo aun, cuando se prcato de lo que me dijo se quedo inmóvil por almenos 10 segundos.

-hey que yo n he dicho nada, te has delatado tu sola-le respndia yo con gracia a Honoka que no tardo en replicar.

-asi!? Pues a ti te gusta Nico-chan!-nuevamente estoy segura que hablo impulsivamente pero por desgracia dio en el clavo.

-q-que?... esa Enana, tonta y engreída?...ademas no cambies el tema a ti te gusta Kotori!-trataba de defenderme pero igual lo arruine, nos quedamos por un momento calladas mirándonos.

-JA! NO LO NEGASTE YO TENGO RAZON!-deciamos ambas al mismo tiempo y otro silecio incomodo bino entre nosotras.

-bien, esta bien si! Me gusta Nico, satisfecha?-le respondia yo rendida y resignada, ella solo se sento nuevamente a mi lado.

-jejej eso pensé, bueno pues lo misma ya te lo dije no?-me respondia ella afirmando que efectivamente le gustaba Kotori.

-y por que no se lo dices?-le preguntaba yo a ella quien tan tranquila como siempre respondio.

-es que llevamos tanto siendo amigas que tengo miedo a arruinarlo-me respondia ahora con un poco de tristeza, rápidamente me miro ahora a mi.

-y por que Maki-chan no se lo dice a Nico-chan?-me decía ella, su pregunta me puso algo melancólica.

-es algo…que nisiquiera yo sabría responder…honoka, no lo se-terminaba diciéndole tristemente, ella rápidamente se levanto y tomo mis manos.

-esta mal Maki-chan!, n deves rendirte!, ya que Maki-chan es muy linda!-me decía ela animadamente, lo cual me animo también y me avergonzó un poco.

-Honoka…..g-gracias…..em deveriamos irnos ya no crees?- le decia yo evadiendo lo de hace un momento ya que me avergonzó el cumplido, ela solo asintió y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases cada quien.

Ya estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la azote a ensayar con las chicas , en el camino me tope con Nico.

-ha! Hola Nico, que se supone que hac…..-le decía pero ella me indico que guardara silencio.

-mira Maki-chan están todas en parejitas! Me siento rara llegar hay y romperles el encanto- me decía Nico con algo de gracia.

-pues no hay de otra tenemos que ensayar-le respondia yo a mi linda pelinegra y me asome a ver a las chicas, efectivamente como dijo Nico estaban en parejas, Eri y Umi por si lado, Rin y Hanayo por el suyo, incluso Kotori y Honoka estaban animadas conversando y…Nozomi esta mirando por el barandal hacia abajo….. eso me hizo vlver a recordar aquello..Nozomi realmente sentir algo por alguien? Y por quien? Realmente seguía curiosa por saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero Nico me saco de esa pensamientos.

-hey! Nishikino-san! No se supone que hivamos a entrar?-me decía Nico moviendo su mano frente a mi, yo solo asentí y entramos juntas a la azotea.

Tuvimos como de costumbre nuestro ensayo normal, y tdo fue bien, cuando nos dispusimos a descansar.

-bien chicas hay que mejorar esta coreografia tenemos que hacer que de mas impacto-deciaUmia todas nosotras.

-p-pero ya n puedo mas!-esta vez hablo Honoka perezosamente mientras se tumbaba en el piso.

No prestaba mucha atención a lo que ocurria, seguía pensando en Nozomi, mas bien en quepasa con ella ¿Qué sentirá ella? Y ¿por quien?

-Maki-chan pasa algo? Noto desde hace un momento que n me quitas la mirada de ensima ¿pasa algo malo? -nuevamente la voz de alguien me saco de mis pensamientos, era Nozomi, todas me miraron en silencio y eso me causo rubor como por tercera vez en la tarde.

-EH? No me digas que a Maki-chan le gusta Nozomi-chan?-ese imprudente comentario bino de la boca de Rin, quien me codeaba y tenia una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-QUE!?...a que viene esa sonrisa tuya?-le decía a Rin sonrjada por lo que había dicho.

-bueno con todo lo que a ocurrido no me extrañaría, hasta te beso ese dia en tu casa, y yo que pensé que te gustaba Nico-chan- uf con eso ultimo que dijo Rin me quede sin palabras , mi rostro casi alcansa el rojo de mi cabello, por todas las cosas que decía Rin de ciera forma eran verdad, esta idiota! Y como de costumbre le di un golpe con mi mano en la cabeza.

-ita!...wahaha Ma-chan porque?-decia esta vez lloriqueando Rin , yo solo me cruze de brazos.

-tu siempre te lo buscas!-le respondia yo ya un poco mas calmada caminando hacia la puerta de salida tomando mis cosas mire a Nozomi con pena y ella me veía con gracia ante todo el escandalo, después mire a Nico y ella aparto su mirada con irritación de la mia…diablos! Rin le ha dado una idea errónea a Nico!...pero y si cree que me gusta Nozomi, como reaccionaria?

-Kotori, ayuda a Umi con esos nuevos pasos-les decía dándoles la espalda otra vez.

-claro maki-chan-decia Kotori sonriendo a Umi como siempre lo acostumbraban a hacer pero, note rápidamente que Eri paresia disgustada tras ese gesto, no quise meterme en eso y les di la espalda retirándome a casa, tenia que ir con mi padre ya que eran temporadas de vacunación y practicaría en eso, realmente me encontraba bastate irritada y cansada al volver a casa tener que aguantar a niños llorones pero en fin de eso comeré algún dia, al entrar a casa bi un par de zapatos de mas y me pregunte de quien serian, al entrar a la sala pude ver a la dueña de esos zapatos.

-Hola maki-chan que tal tu dia?- me saludaba la chica con esa típica sonrisa suya.

-Nozomi?...no es que no me alegre de que me visites es solo que estoy muy cansada-le respondia yo con una leve sonrisa mientras me sentaba en mi sofá preferido

-me he dado cuenta que as estado distraída y algo no anda bien entre tu y yo, si es por lo del beso lo siento mucho Maki-chan realmente no era mi intención besarte en los labios- me decía Nozomi haciendo una pequeña reverencia y yo me alarme , he hecho que se preocupara por otra razón que ni siquiera ba al caso, asi que me desidi a decirlo por fin.

-No! No es eso Nozomi eso se que fue un accidente, pero realmente lo que sucede es que…..bueno talvez no debería preguntar algo hasi pero….yo crei que tenias ciertos sentimientos por Eri…pero se la entregaste hasi sin mas a Umi…-le decía por fin a Nozomi quien seguía mirándome tranquila.

-pues asi es yo quiero mucho a Ericchi- me respondia pero no era lo que y speraba.

-no me refiero a eso…..bueno para ser mas clara…..¿a quien amas tu?- alfin se lo dije claro me tranquilise pero volvi a alarmarme al ver el cambio de exprecion en el rostro de Nozomi.

-B-bueno Maki-chan…es…..lo sabras en su momento …pero algo de lo que puedes estar segura y que puedo decirte es que….yo seria feliz, si esa persona en mi corazón lo es…..incluso si su felicidad esta en brazos de alguien mas- me respondia ella de vuelta a su modo natural, es una persona increíble, me siento egoísta al aferrarme a Nico, pero, eso me anima mas a seguir adelante y arriesgar todo por ella, Nozomi antes de ire solo me dedico una sonrisa.

-que descanses Maki-chan- dijo finalmente llendose y dejándome aun mas ansiosa a saber quien esta es el corazón de Nozomi.


	8. Chapter 8

**hola otra vez aqui les traigo el siguiente cap que espero y les guste y no se me pongan locos por el final de este cap pronto bendra el siguiente xD**

* * *

Dia siguiente habíamos quedado en el templo para dar u ensayo antes de clases ya estaba por salir de casa lista para ensayar pero papa me retuvo.

-papa que haces aquí? Crei que ya estarías en el hospital-le decía yo a mi padre que paresia algo serio.

-si ya estaba por irme pero tengo que hablar contigo antes de..-me dijo el, realmente quería quedarme a escucharlo pero se me aria tarde.

-bueno…es que…-me miraba confuso, …otra vez? Porque no puedo llevarle la contraria en nada a mi padre?...por que no sale palabra de mi boca?...es como si su sola presencia me dominara.

-querido sea lo que tengas que decirle a Maki hazlo cuando vuelva de la escuela, ya tiene que irse a clases-decia mi madre apareciendo a mi rescate, solo me despedi de ellos y Sali enseguida para el templo donde se supone que ensayaríamos.

Como era de esperase llegue un poco tarde, por suerte yo no era la última pues aún faltaba Honoka por llegar.

Kotori POV

Maki-chan llego y nos saludó a todas, la única faltante era Honoka-chan, todas estábamos por nuestro lado, el día de ayer se supondría que Umi y yo trabajaríamos en pasos nuevos para la nueva canción pero no fue exactamente lo que hicimos…..

-Kotori, gracias por lo de ayer realmente, me aliviaste- escuche decir a Umi-chan a mis espaldas.

-seguro Umi-chan puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites-le respondía yo amablemente a Umi-chan.

Maki-chan venia acercándose a nosotras en cuanto llego talvez necesitaba algo…

-y bien Kotori? Que tal avanzaron Umi y tu ayer con los pasos?- me preguntaba ella pero para mala suerte yo no quería hablar sobre eso, ya que no soy buena guardando secretos.

-debido a eso que comento Maki-chan todas dirigían nuestras miradas Asia nosotras, lo que me puso aun mas nerviosa fue la mirada de Eri-chan sobre nosotras 2 también.

-em… bueno estuvimos ocupadas ayer en algo y….bueno..no..pensamos en nada-le respondía yo aun nerviosa puesto que note una mirada de molestia de Eri-chan.

-y en que se supone que perdieron el tiempo ustedes 2-Maki-chan preguntaba y yo seguía con nervios, esperando a que Umi-chan dijera algo.

-b..bueno es que Umi-chan y yo…..-antes de pensar en decir algo Umi corrió a tapar mi boca y al notar su expresión parecía igual de nerviosa que yo.

-Umi-chan y tu…..que?-se escuchaba una voz muy familiar proveniente de las escaleras, y para desdicha mía al ver de quien provino eso no me lo creí, era Honoka-chan y no traía buena cara.

-si! Dinos Umi, porque tanto misterio…?- se escuchaba ahora la voz de la persona que menos quería escuchar interrogándonos…la novia de Umi-chan….ósea Eri-chan y por cierto sonaba bastante celosa.

-desconfías de mi Eri?- ahora era Umi-chan quien le replicaba a Eri.

-pues si no es nada malo díganlo! Que pasa aquí?!-esta vez hablo Honoka-chan que sonaba a un tono igual a Eri, yo me sentía entre la espalda y la pared talvez debería decirlo para que se calmen todas.

-Umi-chan?!-decía yo ahora en un desesperado grito de ayuda a la chica involucrada en este embrollo junto conmigo, quien se trato de tranquilizar y me miro seria pero aun nerviosa.

-no digas nada Kotori,…..Eri cálmate un poco y en cuanto a ti Honoka….porque tu te molestas? que tiene que importarte lo que hagamos Kotori y yo?-respondía Umi de una manera poco razonable a Honoka-chan quien se que quedo callada y cabizbaja esto se ponía tensó las demás solo miraban en silencio.

-muy bien entonces si no vas a hablar me largo de aquí!-se escucho por parte de Eri que parecía bastante molesta, tomo sus cosas y se fue.

-Eri! Espera!- dijo Umi-chan mientras se iba tras Eri-chan dejándonos a Honoka-chan y a mi frente a frente, mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse pero a pesar de eso seguía sintiéndome nerviosa.

-Honoka-chan…porque te molestas por algo asi? No siempre emo estado juntas? Que no somos amigas?-le decia yo a Honoka-chan quien seguía sin decir palabra alguna

pude observar como apretó los puños e imitando a Eri se dio la vuelta para irse, yo estaba al borde del llando, a diferencia de Umi-chan yo no podía ir tras ella y solo me agache para tratar de ocultar mi llanto, pero, escuche unos pasos veloces tras de mi antes de poder voltear me di cuenta que era Maki-chan llendo hacia Honoka-chan.

-Honoka! Es así como vas a enfrentar esto?, donde quedo la chica que me dio ánimos y me dijo que no me rindiera hace unos días?- Maki-chan inesperadamente le grito a Honoka-chan que pareció haberse detenido tras escucharla.

-Maki-chan….-dije suavemente mientras seguía mirando con asombro lo que sucedía.

-ya as expuesto tus sentimientos, incluso sin siquiera darte cuenta…..talvez te sientas débil ante lo que pasa…..pero….tu nos enseñaste a arriesgar para obtener no es así?...el momento es ahora!- finalizaba Maki-chan, pude notar como Honoka-chan se quedo sin moverse por un pequeño momento y sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta y volvió asía mi.

-Kotori-chan…perdóname…es solo que saber que pasas tiempo con Umi, me hace sentir tan irritada, yo se que Umi-chan tiene a Eri-chan pero aun así…-me decia Honoka-chan sin terminar lo que pasaba.

-Honoka-chan?...-la alentaba a continuar podía notar ese lindo sonrojo suyo en sus mejillas tanto asi como en las mías estaba.

-no quería decírtelo porque llevamos tanto tiempo siendo amigas que temía a perderte por un sentimiento…..pero estoy dispuesta a eso…por este sentimiento que es mas fuerte incluso que yo….Kotori,…yo te amo!-decía por fin lo que tanto desee escuchar de la boca de Honoka-chan y sentia como mi corazón se aceleraba conforme a eso.

-tonta…Honoka-chan nunca dejaría que algo como eso me separe de ti, ya que eres muy importante en mi vida….sabes que yo también me siento igual a ti….yo también te amo!-le decía a Honoka-chan quien me abrazo, un abrazo tan reconfortable y calido que me daba paz al fin.

-Kotori POV END-

Me sentia satisfecha tras haber apoyado a Honoka a confesarle sus sentimientos a Kotori y por supuesto tambien me sentía orgullosa, mire a Nozomi quien se acercaba a ellas, y mietras caminaba desechaba 1 de 2 cartas que aun traia en las manos, en ese momento me di cuenta que las cartas que desechaba eran representadas con nosotras, la mire desechar una cuando Eri y Umi comenzaron a salir, con Rin y Hanayo no me percate ya que fui a Hablar con Nico pero…..bueo no tiene caso pensarlo mas.

-Chicas les recuerdo que Ericchi y Umi-chan aun tienen problemas entre ellas, asique serias tan amable de decirnos que es lo que ocultaban tanto?-decia Nozomi a Kotori quien cambio su exprecion alegre por una mas seria.

-es que Eri-chan y Umi-chan cumplen un mes desde que empezaron a salir hoy, entonces Umi-chan me pidió que la acompañara comprar un regalo para ella ….pero Umi-chan quería mantenerlo en secreto ya que seria una sorpresa- nos explicaba por fin Kotori a todas nosotras

-baya entonces por eso no podías decirlo-esta vez hablo Hanayo quien las miraba con preocupación.

-ya se! Que les parece si no vamos hoy al club? Que se encuentren hay esas 2 y arregle sus problemas!- decía Honoka que volvía tan animada como si todo el drama de hace un momento no hubiera ocurrido pero, ciertamente era buena idea.

-no suena nada mas de hecho es perfecto!- dijo Nozomi con alegría ante la idea que a todas nos pareció grandiosa.

-y asi tambien podre pasar un rato con kotori-chan!-decia Honoka alegre y mirándome asindo un guiño con el ojo, y creo que entendí muy bien lo que trataba de decirme.

-bueno por ahora vayamos a clases, que ya se nos hace tarde!- decia Rin mientras se emprendia a caminar junto a Hanayo.

Con todo lo que había sucedido hace un momento nisiquiera pude decir o salidar a Nico, quien se veía algo indiferente a lo que pasaba con las demás.

-oye! Nico….em me pregutaba si tu querias ir a tomas un helado mas tarde saliendo de la escuela?- le proponía yo con un sonrojo muy notorio en mis mejillas ella al mirarme se rio.

-porque te ries?! Es enserio!- le replicaba yo nuevamente apenada.

-lo siento… es que me resulta linda tu manera de decirme las cosas… pero claro! Con gusto!- me decia en respuesta haciéndome muy muy feliz y seguimos de camino a la escuela.

Todas nos separamos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases, claramente dudo que me pudiera concentrar ya que me encontraba muy feliz al saber que pasaría un tiempo con Nico a solas, aunque ciertamente también me sentía algo preocupada por lo que pasa entre Eri y Umi, por alguna extraña razón siento que fue mi culpa, si no hubiera hablado talvez todo iria bien, dejando de lado eso las clases pasaron rápido, y n cuanto mire el reloj me sentía lista para salir corriendo e ir a reuniré con Nico…..solo unos segundos mas!...RING! se hizo sonar por fin la campana y veloz mente me apresure a salir, al fin mi cita con Nico-chan!

-Umi POV-

Me sentía terrible todo se había puesto feo y todo por mensionar lo de el regalo a Kotori y peor aun hize que Honoka y Kotori pelearan, puede que suene egoísta pero por ahora tengo algo mas importante que hacer…..y es arreglar la cosas con Eri.

Me dirigí al salón del club esperaría que todas se fueran para poder hablar con ella, ya estaba hay y al abrir la puerta lo primero que vi fue a mi linda Rusa cambiándose para la practica, lo cual me causo un rubor espontaneo.

-U-umi…no mires!-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mientras se cubria, yo cerre la puerta y me di la vuelta bruscamente dándole la espalda.

-l…lo siento….bueno relamente,que tiene de malo? Las demás te miran cambiarte porque te apena que yo lo haga?-le preguntaba con algo de curiosidad a lo que trate de mirarla.

-que no me mires!...es que tu eres mi…..mi novia….por eso!-seguia diciéndome aun avergonzada.

-bien bien ya entendí lo siento…..pero ahora que tenemos tiempo a solas yo queria…..-antes de poder decir algo sentí sus brazos rodearme por los hombros dándome un abrazo, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-E-Eri?- le trataba de decir yo mientras sentía como se desasía del nudo de mi liston rojo e implantaba un beso sobre mi cuello lo cual me estremecio mucho.

-no importa ya…..solo déjame haser esto….-me decia susurrando al oído lo cual me puso aun mas nerviosa, junto a la sensación de sentir hora sus manos desabotonando mi saco.

-p...pero Eri, las chicas van a venir…y…-antes de terminar de hablar me dio la vuelta y me beso, lentamente…..realmente estaba disfrutando el movimiento pero no podíamos continuar.

Ella sin siquiera separarse de mi me guio hasta el segundo cuarto del salon del club donde el piso estaba acojinado, de la nada sentí que mi cuerpo se puso tenzo, talvez por que estaba muy nerviosa ante lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

-tranquila Umi….esta bien, no te asustes-me decía mi linda Eri tratando de tranquilizarme para poder seguir….y así fue….lo demás quedara entre ella y yo ciertamente. *(jajaja lo se soy troll por calentarlos y dejarlos asi xD)*

Ahora yo estaba descansando sobre su torso mientras sentía su cálida respiración y el ritmo de su pecho subir y bajar, con todo eso había olvidado por completo lo de el regalo y eplicarle las cosas pero oviamente ya no estaba molesta sino no hubiéramos echo lo que hicimos.

-Eri…lamento lo que sucedió en el templo, realmente hiba a decírtelo pero…..queria que fuese una sorpresa, talvez la presión del consejo estudiantil, tus deberes y las practicas te tengan muy ocpada pero….hoy cumplimos un mes de salir, asi que yo quise hacerte un regalo y le pedi a Kotori que ella me ayudara a escoger uno- le decia a ella mientras tomaba mi saco y de la bolsa sacaba un collar con una pequeña bailarina de ballet.

-Umi…yo…. No se que decir es hermoso…oh lo siento tanto me puse celosa por una tontería!-me decia ella con algo de pena mientras se agachaba.

-no te preocupes tendre que ser mas cuidadosa la próxima vez, no?-le decia mientras colocaba aquel collar sobre su cuello, Kotori tiene buen ojo pues le quedaba perfecto.

-te amo Umi-me decia mientras volvíamos a recostarnos sobre aquel piso acojinado, me hacia tan feliz al final todo resulto muy bien.

-por cierto, las chicas nunca llegaron…-le dije a Eri quien me miro con la misma expresión de duda.

-Umi POV END-

Quede en asar a la clase de Nico por ella ya que suelen salir mas tarde las de tercer año, pero cuando llegue allí ya no había nadie….me quede mirando adentro por un momento y de repente sentí las manos de alguien sobre mi vista cubriendo mis ojos.

-aha! Que demo…Nico!...-era mas que ovio que esas pequeñas manos fueran de ella, al darme la vuelta efectivamnte era ella quien estaba cubriendo mis ojos, parecía estarse riendo.

-que mala Maki-chan , acaso no reconoces estas lindas y perfectamente cuidadas manos?-me decia con aires de grandeza mientras sonreía.

-ciertamente son inconfundibles esas pequeñas manos tuyas…..son tan pequeñas como toda tu misma-le decia devolbiendole la broma a lo que ella solo hizo un puchero.

-Maki-chan malosa!...bueno deja de insultarme y mejor vámonos si?-me decia mientras caminaba a mi lado con esa sonrisa suya plasmada en su rostro que tanto siempre he amado.

En fin salimos y nos dirigimos a una heladería bastante cerca de la escuela, al legar paresia que n había mucha gente pero de igual manera nos dirigimos y ordenamos.

-c…cmo te sientes con todo lo que esta pasando Maki-chan?-me preguntaba algo timida pero realmente no comprendi a lo que se referia.

-uhu? De que hablas?-le preguntaba yo con la misma duda en a boca.

-pues digo Eri y Umi,Hanayo y Rin y ahora Kotori y Honoka…bueno no se-me respondia con la misma pena de hace un momento.

-pues creo que esta bien después de todo se les be bastante felices no?-le respondia yo mientras tomaba un bocado de mi helado curiosamente ella me imito.

-baya este sabor es muy rico, de que elegiste el tuyo?-me decia curiosa mirándome con esa sonrisa tan propia de ella.

-ah, menta con chocolate lo huzan mucho en restaurantes elegantes, quieres probar?-le ofrecia yo con toda la intención del mundo un bocado de mi cuchara. *contaria como beso indirecto*

Note como se sonrojo un poco pero acepto el bocado lo cual me hizo muy feliz.

-quieres probar el mio?-esta vez me pregunto ella ofresiendome un bocado con su cuchara, oviamente no hiba a negarme y lo acepte enseguida.

-es muy rico, gracias-le decia yo acompañad de una sonrisa, conversamos un rato mas dentro de la heladería, pero comenzaba a hacerse tarde y tenia que vlver a la hora que acostumbraba a casa, mientras caminábamos vimos a una pareja ir de la mano, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco triste ya que bueno…..despues del accidente en el hospital no he vuelto a tratar de confesarme, la voz de unas chicas me sacaron de mis pensmaientos.

-disculpa podríamos tomarnos una foto contigo nishikino-san?-preguntaba una de ellas yo asentí con una sonrisa realmente ya me havia acostumbrado a eso, posamos y después de dar las gracias se fueron.

-baya Maki-chan es muy popular-decia Nico mirando como se hiban aquellas chicas.

-bueno después de todo son mis fans tengo que darles lo que piden-le respondia esta vez yo con aires de grandesa, ella solo me miro, ya estábamos cerca de su casa.

-bueno aquí te dejo Nico-chan tengo que ir con mi padr…..-antes de poder terminar sentí como me tomo de mi saco y me incluno, depositando un pequeño y calido beso sobre mi mejilla….ho por dios! HO POR DIOS ME BESO!

-como buena fan de Maki-chan creo que yo meresco esto-me decia guiñando un ojo y soriendo, yo permanecia muy muy sonrojada.

-Nico…..tu?...-trataba de artucular pero no pude hacerlo, ella se rio.

Heh? Te dio vergüenza?-me decia riendo alegre yo solo volvi a sonrojarme aun mas.

-callate…tonta….-le respondia igual de apenada que antes.

-bueno Maki-chan que estes bien, y gracias por el dia de hoy-me decia sonriendo y dándome la espalda, yo me sentía increíble, era un dia perfectísimo, mas que eso era WOW!

Por un momento lo bi en sus ojos, es si mirada, esa mirada de amor mutuo, como si ella tambien me amara…..sera verdad? Será que Nico tambien esta enamorada de mi?

Volbia a casa me sentía super increíble había sido una cita increíble y al entrar a casa lo primero que bi fue a mi padre.

-que bueno que alfin llegas Maki, tines ahra si un momento?-me desia serio es me preocupo un momento pues el nunca se veía de esa manera, pasamos a sentarnos en la sala a solas el y yo.

-Y bien que ocurre padre?- le preguntaba yo con algo de duda y preocupación.

-bueno hija esto es algo complicad de explicar pero sere breve deacuerdo?- me desia con ese mismo tono de seriedad.

-de acuerdo te escucho-le respondia con algo de inseguridad pero atenta a lo que estaba por decirme.

-sabes que la familia Eriko es quien suministra nuestro hospital no es asi?, ya que somos amigos de hace un tiempo, a lo que quiero llegar es….bueno seria muy benefactor para ambas familias si se llega aun acuerdo unificado…..entonces…..Maki, hija tu…-se quedo callado por un momento lo cual comenzaba a angustiarme he impacientarme.

-papa solo dilo, no creo que sea grave, lo que tenga que hacer lo are y ya-le respondia yo a mi padre e cual me miro ahora fijamente y con una mirada autoritaria y poniéndose de pie.

-Maki vamos a unir nuestras familias, lo que significa que tu bas a comprometerte con el hijo de la familia Eriko, Eriko Hori!- finalizaba el con firmeza!...no no puede ser! Que esta pasando que DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO! Porque…..mi voz no sale otra vez!? Porque no puedo decirle que no!? Que sucede con migo…que demonios voy a hacer ahora!?

* * *

**bueno xD hasta aqui el cap de esta semana :P por cierto el nombre de Eriko Hori es el nombre verdaddero de la Seiyuu de Maki mayormente conocida como Pile :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**hola gente estoy de vuelta ya estamos a solo 3 capitulos del final de mi fic que rapido paso el tiempo la verdad estoy super feliz por todos los reviews que me dejan y pues me agrada que incluso hablantes del ingles lo lean aunque sea con trauctor jeje bueno sin mas aqui les dejo este capitulo espero lo disfruten **

* * *

Rin POV

Kayo-chin y yo estábamos conversando en clases sobre las cosas que sucedían en el club, también solíamos tener otras conversaciones aparte de, realmente se me hacía bastante divertido pasar el tiempo con ella, haya pasado lo que haya pasado sigue siendo mi mejor amiga también…aunque, creo que me salí del tema.

-Maki-chan parece retrasarse hoy no crees?-me decía Kayo-chin entre la conversación.

-Tienes razón, es muy extraño que ella sea impuntual-me respondía la ojigris de la misma manera intrigada.

La mencionada no tardó en aparecer cruzando la puerta del salón, pero cuando kayo-chin y yo la miramos lucia de una manera que nunca antes habíamos observado esa expresión en su rostro, era…..no sabía cómo explicarlo realmente lo cual nos preocupó a mi chica y a mí, por lo tanto decidimos acercarnos para ver si se encontraba bien.

-hola Maki-chan Nya!-la saludaba de una manera normal en pero ella aun así parecía tener una mirada ida.

-Maki-chan?-volví a preguntarle a la pelirroja consiguiendo por fin su atención.

-Oh….perdona Rin que pasa?-me preguntaba confundida, nuevamente tuve un mal presentimiento, Kayo-chin se acercó a ella igual que yo.

-Maki-chan podrías prestarme un momento tu libro de historia?-le preguntaba ella a Maki, ella solo asintió y busco entre su mochila, después sin sacar nada de ella nos miró con sorpresa.

-yo…..lo olvide en casa….-respondía de igual manera que antes, Kayo-chin y yo nos miramos nuevamente con confusión, Maki-chan puede que sea algo especial, tenga una aptitud mustia y en ocasiones tsundere, pero nunca seria de esas chicas que olvida las cosas, por lo cual comenzamos a preocuparnos.

Para desdicha nuestra antes de preguntarle algo más a Maki-chan el profesor entro al salón, por lo que tuvimos que volver a nuestros lugares, trataríamos de hablar con ella en la siguiente clase que sería educación física.

No pude concentrarme durante la clase ya que me encontraba bastante preocupada al igual que Kayo-chin, por suerte tampoco se nos hizo larga la espera y en cuanto el profesor salió del aula mire al lugar de Maki-chan, lugar que ya estaba vacío, recordé que ella nunca se cambiaba junto a la demás clase ya que le apenaba hacerlo frente a otras chicas que no fuésemos nosotras, y realmente no estaba muy segura donde era que lo hacía.

-que pasa Rin-chan? No sabes a donde se fue?-me preguntaba Kayo-chin mirando a los lados , desgraciadamente era correcto lo que dijo.

-no, pero estoy segura que la veremos en el gimnasio, así que vamos-le decía a Kayo-chin acariciando su cabeza, ella solo se sonrojo y asintió.

Ya estando en el gimnasio, y como esperaba Maki-chan llegaba ya cambiada lista para la clase, la profesora nos dividió en 2 grupos para jugar quemados, el juego comenzó como cualquier otro, pero el equipo contrario parecía muy rudo, defendí a Kayo-chin de una pelota que estuvo por darle en el pecho, el hacer eso me distrajo, solo escuche un golpe y que alguien caía, en cuanto nos volvimos para ver, fue a Maki-chan quien habían golpeado en el rostro y ahora se encontraba de rodillas tocando su nariz.

-Maki-chan! Estas bien?-dije mientras corría hacia la pelirroja, quien alzó un poco la mirada y le escurría sangre de la nariz.

-vamos a llevarla a la enfermería Rin-chan-me decía mi chica mientras ayudábamos a Maki-chan a levantarse y a caminar asía la enfermería, esto comenzaba a inquietarme más, pues muy a pesar de todo, ella era buena en los deportes, nunca hubiera permitido que la golpearan y mucho menos en su rostro.

Cuando casi llegamos pudimos ver a Eri-chan quien se nos acercó.

-cielos! Que le sucedió a Maki?-preguntaba la rubia mirando la blanca camisa de Maki-chan manchada con algunas gotas de su sangre, yo le indique a Kayo-chin que ayudara a Maki-chan a entrar a la enfermería, mientras yo hablaba con Eri-chan.

-la golpearon con un balón en gimnasia-le respondía yo a Eri-chan con quien ya estaba a solas

-a Maki? Enserio?...que extraño, ella nunc permitiría que alguien dañara su rostro-me decía Eri de la misma manera de hace un instante.

-no sé qué le sucedió, pero parece ser algo grave para ponerla en ese estado, olvida las cosas, llego tarde…reunámonos todas a la hora del almuerzo para hablar con ella, tal vez podamos ayudar-le decía yo a Eri-chan quien asintió y se retiró, enseguida salió Kayo-chin sola.

-la enfermera me dijo que era mejor que se quedara recostada un rato, nosotras tenemos que volver-me decía, yo solo asentí y la seguí de vuelta a al gimnasio, esto es muy preocupante.

-RIN POV END-

Las palabras de papa resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, incluso ese golpe tan fuerte en mi rostro no vasto para olvidar esas crueles palabras.

-deberías recostarte Nishikino-san, descansa un momento-escuche decir a la enfermera, yo obedecí y me recosté y me dispuse a dormir un poco para tratar de asimilar las cosas con más calma.

Sentí un calor sobre mi mano y algo acariciaba mi cabello, en cuanto abrí los ojos la primera persona que vi fue a Nico, su mano sostenía la mía y con la otra retiraba mi cabello de mi frente, note como miro esta y dibujo una línea con su dedo sobre mi frente.

-la prueba de que estas dispuesta a hacer mucho por mi está aquí-me decía con una sonrisa sin soltar mi mano y tocando la cicatriz que quedo de aquella vez cuando presentamos Wonderful Rush.

-yo también estoy dispuesta a ayudarte Maki-chan- me decía mirándome con esos hermosos y serenos ojos carmesí. Antes de decir algo escuche a las demás entrar y rodear la camilla en la que me encontraba ahora sentada.

-cómo te sientes Maki?-me preguntaba Umi, yo con la cabeza baja me levante y solté la mano de Nico.

-no es nada…estoy bien-dije con voz fría dirigiéndome asía la puerta, pero Nozomi me obstruyo el paso poniéndose en la puerta.

-de aquí no te vas hasta que nos digas que te sucede-me decía seria, muy extraño en ella pero aun así no me importo.

De la nada la sostuve con una mano del saco en forma de amenaza…que estoy haciendo? Ahora hago cosas sin querer hacerlas, sentí como Honoka y Kotori, me sostenían para evitar que actuara con violencia, lo cual tampoco yo quería.

-no metan su nariz donde no las llaman…-les decía de la misma manera amenazante que antes….ahora hablo estupideces, vamos Maki reacciona, sentí como bruscamente alguien me dio la vuelta y después un ardor sobre mi mejilla, al mirar tenia de frente a Nico….ella, me abofeteo.

-ya basta! Que rayos te sucede? No confías en nosotras?...no se supone que somos amigas?-la escuche gritarme, todas las demás miraban con sorpresa en silencio, mientras yo tenía la cabeza baja, gracias a lo que Nico hizo pude volver en mí, solo sentí como ahora mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir involuntariamente.

-mi padre…..el…..quiere asegurar mi bienestar, por eso tengo que hacerlo…comprometerme, pero…yo….yo!…-trate de decirlo pero incluso el hecho de pensarlo me hacía sentir terrible, sentí como ahora unos brazos me envolvían, esos pequeños y frágiles brazos de mi amada Nico, dado esto, yo la abrase con fuerza también, dejando salir mi llanto sin importar que las demás me miraran.

Cuando al fin logre tranquilizarme, pude explicarles las cosas de una manera correcta a las chicas, quienes al terminar de comentarles parecían preocupadas tratando de comprender mi situación y pensando una manera de ayudarme.

-Qué piensas hacer Maki?-me preguntaba Eri de una manera seria.

-yo te diré que aremos! Te dejaremos viuda antes de casarte!- esta vez hablo rin mientras golpeaba uno de sus puños contra la palma de su mano.

-agradezco mucho lo que tratan de hacer por mi chicas, pero….dudo poder siquiera decir algo-les respondía con tristeza a todas ellas.

-pero vas a dejarte? Así de fácil?...tiene que haber una manera de evitarlo!-me decía Nico de una manera molesta y preocupada a la vez.

-oponerme a mi padre?...cómo?…-les dije, todas callamos por un momento y tratamos de pensar pero al final no llegamos a absolutamente nada, de repente mi teléfono irrumpió sonando.

-es…..es mi padre...me envió un mensaje, quiere que vaya a casa ahora mismo…lo siento chicas, tengo que retirarme- les decía levantándome y caminando fuera del salón del club.

le di una pequeña mirada a la pelinegra más linda, ella parecía más angustiada incluso que yo misma, baje la mirada y sin decir nada me emprendí rumbo a mi casa, al llegar note de inmediato que había una motocicleta fuera de la casa en cuanto la vi supe de qué se trataba todo….*suspiro

al entrar mire un par de zapatos extra en la entrada, y podía escuchar el sonido de un violín, seguí aquel bello sonido proveniente de la sala de estar, y al entrar ahí note a un muchacho de una piel tan pálida como la de Nico, una cabellera azul obscuro como la de Umi y unos profundos ojos grises como los de Hanayo tocaba aquel violín, en cuanto noto mi presencia se detuvo y me miro mientras caminaba asía mi.

-buen día Nishikino-san bienvenida-me decía el cortésmente y de una manera galante.

-buen día Eriko-san-le respondía yo de una manera fría, sin embargo el solo me miraba, pude notar que era un poco más alto que yo y también era muy bien parecido, bien por el…..porque a mí me da igual.

Sin decir nada más le di la espalda y me dirigí con prisa a mi habitación, al subir las escaleras mire a mi padre.

-que bueno que llegas, quiero que conozcas a alguien- me decía el , yo desvíe la mirada de el y seguí caminando hasta mi cuarto, en cuanto entre, me recosté sobre mi cama, pensando y esperando que ese tipo se fuera pronto, metí mi mano bajo mi almohada y saque mi libreta de música, y de esta esa foto de mi linda Nico, mirándola detenidamente, es tarde para hacer algo al respecto….perdóname Nico, mi debilidad a hecho que te perdiera.

Escuche que mi puerta se abrió y enseguida me apresure a esconder aquella foto bajo mi almohada al mirar era ese detestable chico sinvergüenza entrando sin siquiera tocar.

-quien te dijo que podías entrar a la habitación de una chica sin tocar?-le decía de una manera molesta mientras me sentaba sobre mi cama.

-disculpa se lo dije a tu padre pero insistió en que entrara a verte-me respondía el con una sonrisa apenada.

-bien entonces has lo que mejor te plazca, tu y ese hombre..-le respondía dándole la espalda y agrediendo verbalmente al chico.

-escucha Nishikino-san se que no estas feliz con esto…-lo escuche decir mientras sentí como se hundía un poco mi cama, al mirar el se había sentado también.

-espera! Aléjate de mí! Te quiero al menos a 3 metros de distancia lejos de mi!-lo miraba enojada, el se levantó.

-lo siento, pero escúchame! Yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo!- me dijo el elevando el tono de su voz…..espera! que es lo que dijo?

-que has dicho?...también están…..obligándote?-le preguntaba yo a el quien me miro y luego sonrió.

-eres una chica muy hermosa, tal vez la más hermosa que haya visto, pero mi corazón…..ya le pertenece a alguien más...-me decía mientras note como su cara divagaba en sus pensamientos, me pregunto si también me veo así de estúpida al pensar en Nico?, tras ese pensamiento no pude evitar que una risa saliera de mi boca, lo cual saco al chico de sus pensamientos y me miro confundido.

-que? Dije algo malo?-decía aun desconcertado de mi risa.

-no…es solo que, bueno, ya que me dices esto, me haces verte de una manera completamente distinta-le decía yo un poco más tranquila al muchacho frente a mí.

-pues que pensaste al verme?-me decía el con curiosidad, ya que estábamos conversando decidí molestarlo.

-pensé que eras un lolicon con poco talento en el violín-le respondía con aires de grandeza, el me miro de mala manera.

-lolicon?! Solo te llevo 3 años querida compañera, y apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes tocar un violín-me respondía el de manera incitativa, extendí mi mano pidiendo que me diera su violín el accedió y me emprendí a tocarlo, toque una pequeña pieza llamada Tsubasa Kudasai (*dame alas es un tema de evangelion :3*)

Cuando termine lo mire con gracia pues tenía una expresión de asombro.

-cierra la boca, vas a manchar mi cama- le respondía yo con orgullo, el recibió su violín de vuelta, y después me miro nuevamente.

-eres increíble tu padre me dijo que también tocas el piano y la flauta-me decía de la misma manera de hace un momento.

-el siempre a influido en mis decisiones, en lo que quiere que haga y en lo que no…como con lo de estudiar medicina…o esto..-le respondía a el con algo de desgane.

Maki….tienes que ser más fuerte, toma tus propias decisiones, no dejes que nadie te diga cómo vivir, eso es algo que solo tu descubrirás y entenderás por cuenta propia- me decía el chico dándome ánimos, lo juzgue mal supongo él es…como yo.

-tienes razón, pero aun así es complicado la mayor parte del tiempo- le respondía yo un poco más animada, note como seguía mirándome pero esta vez con una mirada curiosa.

-dime….quien es el afortunado que se robó tu atención?...-me preguntaba el, causándome un sonrojo muy notorio.

-b-bueno su nombre es Nico, es una persona llena de energía, a pesar de que siempre estemos peleando y compitiendo me da ánimos de seguir adelante, aunque también me llega a sacar de quicio con sus tonteras, pero los momentos que hemos vivido no los cambiaría por nada del mundo…-finalizaba con un pequeño suspiro cuando lo escuche reírse.

-…Nico? Qué clase de nombre es ese para un chico?-al escucharlo decir eso me quede en shock por alrededor de 5 segundos, precisamente por que Nico no es un chico…PIENSA EN QUE DECIR MAKI!

-eh…si eso mismo…pienso-respondía con algo de nervios, el solo me miro con gracia.

-bueno Maki tengo que retirarme ya…..que es esto?-decía el topándose con mi cuaderno de música que aún estaba sobre la cama.

-oh, son composiciones que yo he escrito en piano- le respondía, ahora tenía algo más de que estar orgullosa.

-baya tu le compones las canciones a tu grupo?-me preguntaba y para mi sorpresa el conoce a M's

-claro yo lo hago, al menos la música-le respondía mientras él seguía mirando hoja por hoja, hasta toparse con mi última canción.

-y esta compusiste hasta la letra, se nota que estas enamorada, como se llama?-me decía con una sonrisa.

-aun no le pongo un nombre, soy mala en eso-le respondía algo apenada tras su comentario, el miro toda la canción y volvió a mirarme.

-que te parece…..Aishiteru Banzai?, lo repites al inicio de cada estrofa, sonaría muy bien-terminaba el dándome un nombre el cual me pareció perfecto.

-claro, porque no? Muchas gracias, H…Hori-le respondía llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre con algo de pena.

-seguro Maki…..antes de irme déjame hacerte una promesa de acuerdo?-me decía con una cara serena, que me recordaba mucho a la Nozomi.

-bien, dilo-le respondía yo estando de pie frente a él.

-juro que are de todo para romper con este absurdo deseo de nuestros padres, y tú puedas ser feliz y yo también- me decía con mucha seguridad, de alguna manera envidio que sea capaz de prometer algo así yo asentí en respuesta.

-solo dime una cosa más…-le pedía yo a Hori quien se quedó mirándome y asintió en respuesta.

-quien se robó tu corazón?- le preguntaba con un poco de pena pero firme al final, el solo sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.

-bueno…solo no te rías de mi de acuerdo?-me decía en advertencia el yo simplemente asentí nuevamente mirándolo con curiosidad.

-a pesar de que mi familia tiene dinero, yo vivo en una casa diferente de ellos en un complejo de apartamentos en Akiba, justo al lado vive una chica…bueno, ella es un miembro de M's aunque ni siquiera sepa su nombre el verla cada día e incluso verla en internet cantar me hace feliz- me respondía el dejándome con mucho asombro pues la primer persona que se me vino a la mente fue Nico, ella vive en unos apartamento en Akiba, no debí preguntar pues ahora me siento inquieta.

-ya veo-le respondía algo preocupada pero no lo suficiente como para que él lo notara, sin más se despidió y salió de mi habitación, yo unos minutos más tarde baje asía la sala cuando escuche a mis padres hablar.

Bien querido eso es todo para la reunión este sábado….ahora lo que quiero tratar contigo es, el compromiso de Maki, al menos intentaste saber cómo se sentía ella?- preguntaba mi madre a mi padre, al parecer ella no estaba tampoco de acuerdo.

-sabes que es para asegurar su futuro, sabes que la quiero mucho, si sacrifica su propia salud por una amiga, que haga esto por su familia y su propio futuro-respondía el con firmeza a mi madre.

-esa es tu respuesta? La harás infeliz por negocios y dinero? No crees que es más que suficiente que la obligaras a estudiar medicina? -le respondía ahora con algo de enfado mi madre a mi padre, pero no logre escuchar que el dijera algo.

Intente asomarme un poco para verlos, pude ver que mi padre se levantó, y miro a mi madre con algo de angustia pero cambio su expresión a una dura, como la que ponía conmigo.

Tengo que trabajar…no olvides organizar a los invitados…-finalizo mi padre cambiando el tema y saliendo de casa.

Yo regrese a mi habitación, me sentía un poco mejor al saber que mama me apoyaba y que Hori prometió sacarnos a ambos de este embrollo, una fiesta eh? Supongo puedo decirles a las chicas que vengan, tome mi laptop y les envié un mensaje a todas, quienes accedieron a venir este sábado a mi casa, mañana era viernes, y este sábado se llevaría a cabo la fiesta así que no había mucho de qué preocuparme, mire por la ventana hacia el cielo, no te preocupes Nico-chan, esta farsa se acabara y en cuanto eso suceda estoy dispuesta a decirte como me siento, no permitiré que mi debilidad me separe de ti otra vez, esta vez de verdad serás mía!.

* * *

**no se ustedes pero y quiero una maki-chan :3**


End file.
